


The Sea Beckons

by Gemstarzah, Saphira_Bjartskulr



Series: Elrond's Hearts [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Bjartskulr/pseuds/Saphira_Bjartskulr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War of the Ring has ended and the time has come for the dominion of Men. Elrond knows that he must leave Middle Earth with the other Ring Bearers. However there is a little problem. His lover is not Celebrian anymore, no; it is the Prince of Mirkwood. Will his decision lead to heartbreak? Or will the Prince choose to leave with him?</p><p>And what is with sudden second uprising of orcs that do not seem to want to leave the Lord of Imladris in peace?</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling from the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, a few days have past. Elrond looks toward the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight changes have been made, thanks to my friend Wynja2007 who is beta reading this one as I am her LOTR fic.

_Arwen is happy,_ Elrond thought as he walked amongst the white stone halls of the grand hall that stood proudly on top of Minas Tirith. She had chosen a mortal life, and in the end it was her actions that caused things to be as they were now. It was her asking that had caused him to see to it that the broken shards of Elendil’s fallen blade, Narsil were reforged to become Anduril The Flame of the West.

Aragorn had at his appearance at Dunharrow, taken the sword and accepted his true destiny to become the King of Gondor. For Elrond, now that it was done, that was a bittersweet thought. He had raised Aragorn as a son, though back when he was a child he called him Estel. His daughter had fallen for his nephew, though many times removed.

 _Elros would be proud of you, Aragorn,_ he thought, remembering the twin brother who had died over six thousand years ago. His mind did not often track back to Elros, which was a time a long time ago. 

Had he not been happy here, living amongst the elves in Imladris? He knew where else his mind strayed now though. To where his lover was. The younger elf was still in Minas Tirith, but he had said that sometime soon he would have to return back to his home, and Imladris was certainly along the way. 

 _When he comes, I know I will not stay there any longer,_ he thought. It was time he went home to see to it that anything left behind in Imladris was not of any value. The elves who had lived there were long gone across the sea, and had he had his way, Arwen would have been with them. But no... she had chosen to remain behind, with Aragorn. _I should never have tried to part them._ He knew full well what it was like to lose the one whom you loved. 

He walked towards where his horse was in the stables, and got him ready. As he was about to leave, he was surprised to see Aragorn, Arwen. Gimli, and ... Legolas waiting outside. 

“You didn’t think you would be able to leave without us knowing, did you?” Legolas asked. 

Elrond smiled. “I do not believe this is goodbye completely, at least not for all of you.” He tried not to let his eyes linger on the blond haired elf. He knew if he stayed, it would be harder for him to return home. “I will return here once more on my way out to the sea when the time comes for all the elves to leave Middle Earth.”

 With him, he would take Vilya of course. The Ring of Power had been of great use to him in the past, and though he knew its power was falling, he knew he could not leave the ring behind. It would be very careless of him to do so. 

“We were planning on riding with Éomer back to Edoras,” Aragorn replied. “Why not come part of the way with us? Éomer is leaving not an hour from now.”

 “I will travel faster if I go alone. There is much for me to do and not so long for me to get it done. I must stop at Lothlorein on the way and see if I may borrow a few elves to help me. A ship leaves Middle Earth in a scant three months and I plan on going with it, with Galadrielle, Mithrandir and the two Ring Bearers." Galadriel and her elves that had come with him for Arwen, had gone home three days past. 

  
He saw the faintest hint of unease in Legolas' eyes. He gave him a brief look, hoping he would get the message that they would have a chance to talk to each other about this when it came to the younger elf heading home to Mirkwood.

He looked quickly over at his daughter. "I wish you as much happiness as you will find here in Middle Earth, Arwen.” It was a shame that she was choosing to remain here where she would only grow old and eventually die. He smiled though as he looked at her, standing next to Aragorn. She would be happy for what time she had left to her, he knew that much. 

He climbed up onto his horse. “I will come back to visit on the way to leaving Middle Earth, Aragorn.” 

Aragorn smiled. “I look forwards to that day.” 

“Legolas, when you choose to return home, please, feel welcome to stop for a time at Rivendell along the way.” _We need to talk and that would be the best place for it especially since none here know about us, love. We have been apart far too long, but I can wait a little longer,_ he told the younger elf mentally. The whole time Legolas had been with the Fellowship, Elrond had been lonely. But he had not had the heart to stop Legolas from leaving with the others.

Legolas smiled at him. “I will come, after I have been to Edoras.” It was clear that he could not simply change his plans either. Elrond knew that Legolas had known Theoden, perhaps not so well as Aragorn had, but he had still considered him a friend.

How many times had he looked at his lover and known that there were many burdens on his mind? There had many times indeed. He smiled, and then turned Asfalof's head towards the place where he knew he had to go to leave Minas Tirith. It was hard for him to ride away, but he knew, that some things had to be done before others. 

He knew that soon, he would see Legloas again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease do tell me what you think in a review!  
> I would love to know!


	2. Reunited at Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would like to know what people think of this. Please comment  
> Of course I do not own the characters or the world, merely my plot.  
> Thank you Wynjya2007 for beta reading this and pointing out a few issues!

The sound of leaves blowing across paths was the only sound he heard as he walked around the deserted halls of his home. Winter was fast approaching, and he knew, if Legolas wished to go home to Mirkwood before the pass closed up, he would have to come this way soon. Else there would be no way for him to get through.

 He knew though, that there was also his own desire to see his younger lover again as well, which played a big part in his thoughts about the younger elf returning home. Had he not said before leaving Minas Tirith, that he would accompany Legolas back to Mirkwood? He remembered Thranduil’s reaction to finding out who his son had bound himself to.

 

                                                                       

* * *

“You know we cannot hide this from your father forever, Legolas,” Elrond spoke, as his fingers played with a few strands of his lover’s beautiful golden hair. He had come to talk to Legolas about this, one morning while both of them were at Mirkwood.

 Legolas had come to live back with his family for a while, and when there had been trouble on the borders, mainly spiders and orcs in numbers greater than his people were used to, Thranduil had turned to Rivendell and Lorien for help. Elrond had come immediately with a group of his warriors, and both of the elves had not wasted much time before they found a chance to be together on their own for a while.

 He smiled though as he sat there. It was good to be with him here in Mirkwood. His back rested against the trunk of one of the great willow trees in a hidden corner of the palace garden. It was a tree that Legolas was usually the only one to go to, and most stayed well away from the tree.

 Legolas sat beside him, his head resting on Elrond’s shoulder; his eyes were closed, though Elrond was well aware that the younger elf was happy. They both were, when they found time to be on their own together. When they were around others, they had managed to hide their relationship, but they knew someone would eventually find out one way or another, even though they were careful about it.

 Was only fair that Thranduil found out when the right moment presented itself, for Elrond’s children all knew about the two of them so far. Well, even though Aragorn was adopted by Elrond, he was unaware so far. But he was only a child at the moment, and he would not understand. The knowledge would not be wise to tell him yet.

 “Mmm, but I am not sure now is the right time to tell ada,” Legolas replied. He sighed. “I think he has too much on his mind at the moment. Telling him now could be disastrous.”

 Elrond looked down at him, knowing that it would not be easy for Legolas to tell his father. “I un...” He cut himself off as he heard footsteps coming nearer to the tree. Who was coming?

 Legolas’ blue eyes snapped open as he too heard those footsteps. Though they were hidden from the sight of the approaching elf - it was clear that whoever it was - they were coming their way. They must know that the two of them were hidden behind the tree.

 “Legolas? Are you there?”

 Elrond swallowed, as did Legolas. Both knew the male voice to be that of Thranduil himself. ‘Go on,’ he mouthed silently, letting go of the younger elf. He should not keep Legolas from his father.

 The golden haired elf nodded, before he walked around the tree and out of sight of Elrond.

 Though he was not one for listening to others conversations usually, he was a little bothered by Thranduil’s actions of late. The Mirkwood king had grown easily agitated in these past few years.

 “Is there trouble, father?” Legolas asked.

 “No, I just wondered where you had gone off to. However, there is a group of archers heading out to kill off a family of spiders, and I thought you and Lord Elrond, who seems to have vanished, were supposed to be with them?” 

Elrond grimaced. Had it grown that late already? He got to his feet.  _Well, I suppose I ought to show myself, now that he’s mentioned me._  It would be rude if he did not. He sighed quietly, before he also came out into sight. 

 As he did, of course, Thranduil blinked. "What were you doing behind my son's tree?"

 "There's something I have not told you, Ada," Legolas replied, choosing to answer for Elrond before he could. 

 Thranduil looked at his son. "Oh?"

  _Perhaps it is best that Legolas handles this one, he's more likely to get annoyed were I the one to do so_ , Elrond thought to himself. Even so, he inclined his head towards Thranduil. 

 "Elrond and I..." Legolas paused, what for, Elrond was not sure. "We are bound, ada." 

 The reaction to his words was almost instant in the Wood Elf's grey eyes. Fury, but also dismay and disappointment. "You chose this peredhil?" Thranduil asked sharply, eyes flitting between the two of them.

 "I did, ada," Legolas replied. "Though I did try not to give in to what I felt, but it became too great and I had to talk to him about it."

 Thranduil's eyes now turned towards Elrond himself, who managed not to flinch. "And you accepted him?"

 "I told him it would not be easy for others to understand, even though there have been many who have partnered this way. Legolas understood this, and asked me..."

 "Whether he had any feelings for me," Legolas finished that one. "It turns out that he did."

 "I have not regretted it since," Elrond added, once Legolas stopped talking once more. He was glad however that Thranduil had not had a chance to speak after that.

 Thranduil sighed, standing there for quite a few minutes in silence as he considered the words they had said about this. "If you ever hurt him, Peredhil, I will hunt you down." He smirked though.

 Elrond smiled. "I never will, Thranduil." He knew that smirk meant that he had, somewhat grudgingly accepted this news.

 "Get going then, the others are waiting for you." 

 Elrond smiled, before he and Legolas started to walk away from him. 

 

* * *

 

 Elrond snapped out of his memory when all of a sudden, he felt arms around him. Not to mention someone kissing the side of his neck. Tensing he looked to see who it was, - seeing the golden hair – he relaxed once more. Had it really been that long since he had returned to Rivendell?

 “What were you thinking about, Meleth-nin?” Legolas asked, looking up at him. The younger elf seemed tired, but he also seemed curious.

 Elrond smiled. “I was revisiting the day Thranduil found out about us,” he replied. He chuckled. “I am glad he accepted us.” He lowered his head slightly, gently kissing Legolas’ forehead. Legolas smiled at the kiss. “You look tired, Meleth-nin.” 

“It has been a long ride from Edoras to here, even with a few days stay in Lorien.” He smiled. “Galadriel and Celeborn were more than hospitable though.”

 Elrond smiled. “The weeks that have passed since I left you at Minas Tirith seemed to pass very quickly. Only feels like yesterday when you and I parted.” He paused. “Come and rest.” He took his younger lover’s hand as he spoke knowing Legolas would come.

 He was much happier now that he had Legolas back with him. The many months that flashed by with the Fellowship of the Ring had been long and arduous. He remembered at one point having wished Legolas had never chosen to go on that quest. It was as they walked, that he noticed there was something off about Legolas’ footfalls.

 “Is there something you are hiding from me, Legolas?” Elrond asked. Legolas did not answer. “I can tell there is something not quite right about how you are walking. You can tell me, you know that.” Not to mention he could help him. When once again no answer came from the young Wood-elf, Elrond frowned, and stopped where he was.

 He let go of Legolas’ hand, and stepped away, turning to face him. He knew where the injury would be, considering his lover was limping. Somewhere from the hip down. If the elf would not tell him, then he would figure out what had happened himself. He was horrified when he saw not one but three streaks of blood on the wood-elf’s right side. One at the hip, one above the knee and one below. _How can he even walk with that?_ He thought. 

Legolas looked at the ground while Elrond was studying him, and he blinked when Elrond walked back to his right side, wrapping an arm around him in support.

 “You should have said something, Legolas. Just lean into me, and we’ll get you back to our room. I will see to those there.” His voice left no room for argument. They continued walking. “How long have you been riding with those, and what happened?” He knew Galadrielle and Celeborn would not have allowed Legolas to continue while he was injured.

 “A week, perhaps, perhaps a bit less. A group of orcs decided to try and take me out since I was alone and not in a group. I fought them off, and none escaped me. I am sorry for not saying anything, I did not wish to worry you.”  

 Though he could not help but feel some pride that his lover had managed to defend himself when the odds were against him, he was also annoyed that Legolas had not told him sooner. This would only delay them from heading to Mirkwood. Right now, with winter well on the way, that was not something that they needed.

 “I wish you had gotten here sooner. It will be harder to get across the pass now, after you’ve healed a bit from that.”

 “I would have come faster but I could not ride so fast with that injury,” Legolas replied. “It was too painful and Arod seemed to understand that.”

 “Where is Arod?” Elrond asked as they walked slowly inside. Any steps they met took some time to get up, but there was no hurry really. He remembered the white horse, Legolas had shown him to him, when they had met back at Minas Tirith.

 “I took him into the stables,” Legolas replied. “I saw to him before I came to find you. It is not often that I find you completely unaware of your surroundings.”

 “Most of the defences that I had around Rivendell last time you came here I have removed. They have simply proved too troublesome to maintain now that Vilya’s power is fading away.” Long ago... many centuries ago, he had told Legolas that he possessed the Ring of Air. It had been a well guarded secret, and was one of the reasons he would soon leave Middle Earth.

 But, for a time he would remain on in Middle Earth, seeing to the things that remained here in Rivendell, as well as spending some much wanted time with Legolas.

 Once they were well inside the sleeping halls, he guided Legolas into the room that had always been the one his lover had stayed in. Elrond helped Legolas sit down. “I’ll go get what I need to help you. While I’m gone I need you to undress and lie down on the bed.” He smiled sightly, before he turned and walked out of the room.

 It did not take long for him to collect the salve he needed, as well as two bandages, and if needed, some pain killers and a need and thread. Who knew how bad the cuts Leoglas had were? It paid off to be prepared for anything he might need to do. It was almost impossible to bandage someone’s hip, so he’d have to settle for keeping a close eye on it. Soon he was heading back to the room he had left Legolas in. He knew there were the three cuts, but he knew there was a chance there might be others as well. And it was those other injuries he did not yet know about that he would soon find out about.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meleth-nin – My Love  
> Perdhil - half -elven


	3. Rekindling the Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Saphira_Bjartskulr for the help with this one  
> Thank you, Wynja2007 for beta reading this

Elrond smiled as he reached the room once more where he had left his injured lover. He would take care of Legolas well. He knocked even though they were the only two within Imladris as a whole, before he entered.

He smiled when he saw Legolas looking over at him. His lover had done as he was bidden, and was lying on the bed, not a single thread of cloth on his body. That pleased him. There he lay, the utterly beautiful male elf who had stolen his heart and healed it after Celebrían's left for the Undying Lands.

 Did Elrond care that one of the Princes of Mirkwood had stolen his heart? Not in the slightest. Thranduil was an old friend of his and they still often communicated with each other. He smiled though as he walked over to his lover’s eyes looking down at him for a few moments as he put down the things he had been carrying on the table next to the bed.

 He smiled. “Well at least this should not take me long to deal with, love.” The injuries on Legolas’ leg did not look too bad, but he would only know for sure once he had gotten them clean. That would make things easier for him to help him heal. He started to get to work with cleaning him off. At least now that he could see all of Legolas' pale skin, there were no signs of any other injuries, not even bruising. That certainly pleased him.

 As gentle as ever were his hands as he carefully cleaned his lovers’ wounds. This was not the first time he had tended to the Wood-Elf. This was something he actually enjoyed, and it did not take him long to get his wounds cleaned, and bandaged. The hip he had to sew though.

 “It will take a day or two for those cuts on your leg to heal, Legolas. But that hip may take a while later.”

 Elrond smiled as he made sure the last stitch had been carefully knotted off.

 "There all done meleth." Elrond moved the things he had used, the salve, string, needle and bowl of warm water out of the way of the bed. He paused to clean his hands once more in the bowl though before he returned to his lovers’ side.

 Sitting on the other side of the bed, he gently pulled Legolas into his arms, mindful of his hip as he did. His lips pressed against the golden hair. So long it had been since he could hold Legolas in his arms and not have to let go. "It has been far too long."

 Legolas grimaced, running a gentle finger over the neat stitches.  "I'm not _that_ badly hurt," Legolas muttered, still petulant. "It would have healed fine by itself! You and Ada always fuss so much."

 Sighing softly, the younger elf nestled into the warm cocoon, arching against Elrond like a satisfied cat.

 “You know I find it hard not to want to help you, penneth,” Elrond chuckled. It was his nature after all. “We only worry so because we both _love_ you.” He gently kissed the golden hair.

 “Far too long indeed,” the younger elf whispered in a throaty voice, reaching up to deepen the kiss, hands starting to roam.

 The Eldar smiled down at his lover, gently returning the kiss before breaking apart, arching an ebony eyebrow.

 “What has suddenly gotten into you, meleth?”

 Not that Elrond minded. Still being clothed would likely become a hindrance, however. In fact, he almost knew what Legolas wanted, but he was not certain. He pressed a gentle kiss against Legolas’ lips once more. “What do you want of me, penneth?”

 “I’m no elfling,” Legolas complained good-naturedly. “I’m a full grown warrior. I’ve been in hundreds of battles and down scores of orcs – and yet I cannot keep myself from being fussed over like a naughty child!”

 The Noldorin elf laughed at Legolas’ little outburst. “I couldn’t be prouder of you for the things you have achieved in the centuries you have been around. You’ll always be an elfling to me, even when I don’t mean to treat you like one.”

 Elrond smiled, one of his hands gently running through the long golden locks. Legolas mewled a little in contentment, much to his own embarrassment. Elrond certainly knew this was a weakness of his only too well.

 Legolas licked his lips, then pulled the elf lords’ head down so that his ear was beside his mouth.

 “I want you to _fuck_ me, meleth-nin.”

 The black eyebrow rose once more.

 “I beg your pardon?”

 Since when had Legolas used such language? That was not something like him at all to ask in such a manner. He sure hadn't heard that phrase from himself. That was more the way humans talked... Not elves. The dark haired elf chuckled though, and then turned his head so he could lightly nip at the pointed end of Legolas' ear. Over the many years they had been together they knew what each other liked and did not like at all. 

 "Cradle-robber," he teased. His cornflower blue eyes glinted wickedly at Elrond's shock at his next words. "Fuck me, meleth," Legolas purred, body seeming to exude a golden glow. "A side effect of sending me journeying with a dwarf, Elrond," Legolas laughed. "You pick up some of their abominable manners." His breath hitched as Elrond nibbled on one delicate ear. Eyes darkening with lust, he traced the elf lord's smooth back, arching his neck with a moan.

 Elrond lifted his lips away from that ear to chuckle softly at his words. "You forget that I have met many dwarves, Legolas... I have a memory of Gimli's father Gloin - in particular that would embarrass Gimli to hear of it."  He smiled. Before he nibbled that ear again, one hand going down to tug gently at one of Legolas' nipples.

 “What?”

 Elrond did not answer, instead he merely continued with his teasing hand and the gentle nibbling on Legolas’ ear.

 Once he felt that he’d teased that nipple enough, and certainly, Legolas’ stiffening member was a tell tale sign indeed, Elrond shifted the golden haired elf off of himself. Merely so he could get out of his own clothing. It would only get in the way later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: There is going to be a lemon here at the end of the chapter, when I can get the muse to write it. However, it will be placed in a separate document.
> 
> PLease let me know whaty you think of this chapter ina review! I love to hear form people!


	4. Ambushed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more, Wynja2007 with the beta reading!

Almost two weeks after Legolas had arrived in Imladris, the two elves were getting closer to Mirkwood. Elrond remembered the last time he had been there. The trees had all been drooping their branches and not so welcoming to look at. But now, they were starting to look a lot healthier. That made him smile.

  “Things have improved, I see in the Green Wood.” He grinned at Legolas. Though he did remember that every time he had come near Mirkwood, orcs had come swarming out, not at Legolas, but at himself. He knew why as well. That was why, last night, he had given Legolas Vilya temporarily. “Remember, should we be attacked, do not stop, head straight for your father and tell him what happens. The orcs will not want you alive, but they will want me. How they know of my secret, I know not, but you must get help.”

 Legolas inhaled deeply as they entered the great forest. His lips involuntarily turned up into a joyful smile, as a playful breeze combed through his shining golden hair.

 Already, the atmosphere seemed lighter, brighter. The forest welcomed him, whispering of joyful tidings instead of the fearful, suspicious attitude they had adopted not too long ago. "Tremendously," Legolas agreed, ginning brilliantly at Elrond, the elfling's eyes shining. "I know," he grumbled, looking unhappy. "Ride quick, and don't look back."

  It might pain him to give Vilya to Legolas, but it was for the best when it came to the ring of power. Even if Vilya’s power was waning, it was still not wise to let orcs get their hands on it. More than once they had used this tactic to thwart the orcs. For Vilya recognized Legolas as its master’s lover, and had guided him to Elrond more than once. Legolas had almost completely healed from his injuries.

 “If all is well, tonight I will be able to remove those stitches.” Elrond spoke after a pause. He knew his lover would be fine, he was pleased with how Legolas had healed. He knew Legolas understood why he did not want him just coming after him on his own. With Vilya in hand, Legolas had to be careful.

 It was then they heard the sound of an orc’s footsteps, and more than one.

 Legolas snarled and faster than mortal eyes could see, had already strung and loosed five arrows in rapid succession.

 “Go Legolas!” Elrond turned his horse around to face the oncoming hoard of orcs. He knew they would not dare to kill him. Elrond drew his sword, before his horse cantered towards the group of orcs.

 Unwillingly, Legolas tore off, quietly urging his horse on the reach the halls of his father for aid.

* * *

 It was always ill luck that the orcs seemed to know when Elrond was coming to the Green Wood. He sighed as he beheaded two orcs with his sword continuing to fight until one of them, mounted on a Warg, managed to knock him from his horse. The horse bolted immediately in the direction of Thranduil's palace.

 Elrond hit the ground, stunned. Just as he was recovering the hilt of a sword struck him under the jaw and he knew no more.

* * *

 Crown Prince Nova, golden haired and blue eyed like his father and younger brother stood with another of the palace guards waiting for Elrond and Legolas to arrive. All knew they were going to arrive today and just in case, a group of warriors were waiting with their horses. They were more than used to trouble when Elrond came to visit.

 Even Thranduil was amongst the warriors this time.

 Nova's eyes turned towards the trees as he heard the galloping horse and his eyes sparkled in recognition as he saw his younger brother coming towards him.

 Legolas almost sobbed with relief, so acute was his desperation. Blue eyes landed upon his brother and father, as he lightly swung down from the horse, panting lightly.

 "Ada! Nova! Please help - Orcs accosted us while we were travelling here! Their numbers are many; Elrond must have been overwhelmed by now!"

 "Calm down, brother. We're more than ready for this to have happened."

 "Yes, we knew you'd be arriving today. We were all waiting in case the brutes struck again." Thranduil sighed at the look on his younger son's face.

 "Calm down?" Legolas demanded incensed. "Elrond's out there! Alone! With orcs!" He cried, face crumpling in fear as his golden mane hid his face. "What if- what if-" _It's already too late?_

This time it was Thranduil that spoke. "Calm yourself, my son. I doubt that ring of his will be of any use with you in such a state. He may already be calling to you through it." That was how it had worked in the past. The kings’ voice was gentle but also commanding at the same time.

 

* * *

  _Legolas please! Let Vilya guide you!_ Elrond thought, and though he did not have much strength left for it he could feel the ring and knew it would be getting quite warm in the pocket Legolas had put it in. _Please hurry meleth_   _... I don't know how much longer I’ll last before I fade..._

 

* * *

 Legolas flinched as he felt the heat of the ring in his pocket. Something was wrong, he knew that much. It could only be his lover who was hurt. “We need to move."


	5. Rescue Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading this. 
> 
> Sorry for the shortness, all

Right now there were many curses aimed at the orcs in his mind. After the way they'd been treating him since capturing him that was perhaps not so surprising. Elrond grunted as once again he was thrown down onto the ground. By now all his clothes had been removed. And that was something that very much bothered him, especially after one of the cruel brutes had then proceeded to force itself upon him. That had been very painful.

 “Give us the ring and we’ll give you a painless death,” one of the orcs laughed.

  _Here we go again,_ Elrond thought. “I will tell you the same thing over and over. I do not know what ring you speak of. Ego, *mibo orch.”

 Of course, that only caused him to get the usual response of more pain. He felt a boot connect hard with one of his lower legs, and heard the snap as the bone broke. Elrond gasped in pain. “Nîdh.” He couldn’t help but say something when that happened. There were few things worse than having a bone break.

 Elrond knew he was struggling now. He did not want to faint or fall unconscious, for he did not think he would wake up again if he had not been found by Legolas and the other wood elves soon.

 

* * *

 

 Legolas told the others to stop. They had come far, and he knew where Vilya wanted him to go. The same place as ever.

 “What is it, _ion-nín_?”

 Legolas turned to look at Thranduil in his saddle.

 “We are close, adar. I remember this part. They’ll be in the cave nearby.”

 Thranduil nodded, his expression thoughtful.

 “Very well. When we get there, the others and I will distract the orcs. You get to Elrond and get him out of there. Remember the waterfall we passed?”

 His son nodded.

 “There is a cave behind it. Wait for us there with Elrond. I will come in when we get there, but no one else.”

 Legolas nodded.

 “Sounds like a good plan, ada.”

 The group continued on.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ego, *mibo orch – Go kiss an orc
> 
> Nîdh – Ouch
> 
> ion-nín – my son
> 
> ada(r) - dad/father


	6. Rescued By Elves of the Wood

Elrond groaned as once again he was thrown face first to the ground. _How long can I hold on?_ He knew there were many bruises on his face, including a blackened eye.

“Ego, mibo orch,” he spat at the orcs, but they merely kicked him again, twice before leaving to go join the others of their foul kind.

He knew without even touching, that he has several bruised ribs. From the stabbing pain in his right leg, he knew it was likely one of the bones was broken. And then there was the pain in the most intimate part of him, from what had just happened. Struggling against that orc had been futile. _How dare a creature of Morgoth force itself upon me!_

Elrond knew he should sleep while he could, but right now, he could not dare. If he slept, he did not know that he would wake up to live another day. Not while he was being treated like this. Nai, he needed to be with Legolas again to truly feel safe enough to sleep. There he lay, waiting for them to come back at him again.

All of a sudden, he saw a brief flash of something pale gold and he blinked. _What was that?_ He looked again in that direction, but it had gone. _Did I imag-_ He stopped the thought as a sudden volley of arrows streaked across the sky, skewering a dozen orcs as he turned his head to watch their path. Then a group of ten elves burst out into the small clearing where the orcs were leaping to their feet.

Three of them he recognised. Thranduil and his two sons: who were leading the lead of the group of elves. His eyes rested on Legolas for the moment, as his lover swiftly beheaded one of the orcs. Then Legolas’ blue eyes spotted him, and he hurried over, killing an orc that got in the way as he hurried over.

Legolas fell to his knees next to Elrond.

Elrond’s voice was hoarse as finally, he was able to speak.

“ _Goheno nin_ , Legolas.”

Elrond had never been more relieved to see the younger golden haired elf. Though he felt far too vulnerable, he knew there was nothing he could do about it right now. Having Legolas close was quite the comfort.

“There is nothing to forgive, meleth,” Legolas murmured, before he looked over him, covering Elrond’s naked body with his cloak. “Is anything broken?”

Elrond found he had no need to even think about the question for more than a second. For the throbbing in his leg was enough for him to know it was broken.

“ _Ná_ , my right leg is.”

“Once the orcs are all slain, I’ll get the healer who came with us to help you with it,” Legolas murmured.

“ _Lá_ , I would rather not have one of them seeing me as I currently am.”

Elrond shook his head. While he was used to healing others, including when someone was not wearing anything, it was another thing entirely for someone to see him nude as he currently was.

“I would rather it was you who helped with that. Did anyone else bring anything I can wear?”

Legolas frowned slightly.

“I wouldn’t know how.”

The younger son of Thranduil reached into the bag he had on his back.

“I brought some clothing for you, yes.”

Elrond thought for a few moments with the broken leg, he knew he would not be able to get up to pull those pants on.

“I will need some help.”

Legolas smiled.

“Adar gave me the task of getting you out while they dealt with the orcs. So whatever you need, I’ll help you with, meleth.”

Elrond nodded.

“Well then, I believe I’d like to get dressed if you don’t mind.”

He felt like he had gone without his own clothing for too long. It did not matter that the clothing he had had was ruined beyond repair. What was one set of clothing when he could easily acquire more?

Legolas grinned, before he helped him sit up again. It was not long before the thin shirt was on, and then he helped Elrond with the pants, being sure to keep his own body between Elrond and the other elves.

They were very careful with the injured leg, then Elrond sighed.

“Well, until you help me with that bone, we can do no more. I will not allow you to carry me.”

No, Elrond would never allow someone to carry him when he had anything to say in the matter. By now, Legolas should know him well enough to realise that was something he would never back down on. The grey eyes watched the younger wood elf, waiting for his answer.

“You’ve carried me a tone of times when I am no longer an elfling.”

Well, that one was only too easy for Elrond to reply to. The reason was only too simple to him. He would not back down.

“You are younger than I.”

Legolas frowned at him as he took that one in. A fast retort came straight back at him.

“I’m a Prince and you’re a Lord.”

Elrond chuckled at that one. So, Legolas is trying to outrank him was he?

“Your fathers a King and I wouldn’t even let him. Legolas, so that won’t work on me.”

Legolas groaned, looking at the dirt below himself. Elrond knew there was no way for the younger elf to convince him now.

Elrond raised a hand, glad not to have them still bound, and gently cupped Legolas’ cheek, tilting his head up a little.

The lore master’s voice was gentle when he spoke.

“Look at me, Legolas. It is not a bad break. You’ll hardly have to use any of your strength to get the bone back in place. You will not hurt me any more than it already hurts me, actually you’d be lessening the pain I’m in.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“I will show you where to press on.”

Elrond took Legolas’ hands and guided them down to where. He did flinch slightly at the contact over the bruised skin.

“Go on.”

Legolas was as gentle as possible, and the nervousness was quite clear in his blue eyes as he pressed his hands against the broken bones. Elrond winced, gritting his teeth at the contact, trying to remain still even with the pain. His nails dug into the hard dirt below him. When he heard the snap of the leg getting back into place, he gave a much muffled cry and bit down on his lip to prevent anything else slipping off his tongue. When it was over, Elrond slumped over, leaning his head against Legolas’ neck, panting heavily.

Legolas gently embraced his lover.

“Forgive me.”

Elrond, managing to get his breath back, blinked.

“There is nothing to forgive, meleth-nin. It had to be done.”

“Do you think you’ll be over to walk to a horse?”

Elrond quickly assessed the pain in his leg.

“I should think so, but not very far.”

Legolas nodded and whistled.

Two white horses came trotting over, one Legolas’ mount known as Arod, the other Elrond’s horse, Asfaloft.

Legolas helped Elrond to get up, and then over to Asfaloft and onto his sadle before he mounted Arod himself. That done, he led the way out to where he knew that waterfall was. The two horses were easily taken under the waterfall and into the cavern behind sa well.

Legolas helped Elrond down, before speaking.

“My father will be the only one who’ll come in here when the orcs are dealt with.”

Elrond nodded.

“I’m glad things have worked out.”

Legolas nodded, wrapping his arms around Elrond as he gently pulled him into his arms.

At one point, Elrond glanced down to see that Vilya was back on his finger where it belonged.

“Thank you,” he murmured, content to stay where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Ego, *mibo orch – Go kiss an orc  
> Nîdh – Ouch  
> ion-nín – my son  
> ada(r) - dad/father


	7. What Happened Behind the Waterfall

Elrond groaned a while later. Though he was glad that he had Vilya back, and Legolas with him, he was starting to get rather tired again. He was not sure that he wanted to sleep however. _Will I be able to wake up if I sleep?_ That was the thing that made him not want to do so.

 

"Sleep meleth."

 

"What if I cannot wake up again?"

 

Elrond really was not sure whether he would be able to do so, and that bothered him greatly. He had not slept for some time, and he knew he needed it. At the same time he did not want to risk leaving Legolas should he suddenly start to fade.

 

"I will wake you. You will not leave me." Legolas seemed pretty confident that he wouldn't, as he lowered his head to gently kiss Elrond's forehead.

 

Elrond rested his head on Legolas' shoulder, and let his tired. grey eyes close, content that he was with his lover once more.

 

It was not long, before he felt Legolas kissing his brow again, and he managed to get his eyes open. The cave had darkened a bit while he slept, which meant quite some time had passed by.

 

"Adar is coming."

 

Elrond smiled slightly. He could hear the light footeps, boot covered as the elf King's feet were, and the clink of his armour. Elrond did not bother moving though, since he knew his old friend was well aware of the bond between himself and Legolas. Besides, he felt quite comfortable in Legolas' arms at the moment, despite the throb of his leg.

 

Even in his tired state, Elrond could see that Thranduil was not hurt, despite the blood on his person. It was clear that it was the thicker darker black blood of the orcs who had been killed. It seemed Thranduil was as good as swordsman as he had been the last time they met, which had been... about one thousand years ago, when Legolas was only just out of his years as an elfling, not to mention that had been the time when Thranduil found out about his son's lover.

 

The king was smiling as he spoke. "Mellon-nin."

 

If Elrond did not know his friend better, he could have sworn something amused the Sindar. He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What has you so amused, mellon?"

 

"You would think the orcs had learnt that taking you will only bring them to their deaths. But, nay, we still have to teach that lesson to them time after time."

 

Elrond paused at this one. While Thranduil was right, he did not yet know. "There will be no more times for that to be needed, old friend."

 

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked, as he stopped next to the pair, handing Legolas a bag he had by his side.

 

"I do not think that is a conversation for here, my friend. Nor do I have the energy to waste explaining at the moment." Elrond grimaced. He knew he needed more sleep, but at the moment, he would not get any more.

 

"Well, I must say you certainly look a mess."

 

Elrond glowered at him, since he could not bring himself to glare at Thranduil. "So would you after spending three days being tortured brutally by orcs." He knew it was true though, he felt a mess, so clearly he must look it too. Unfortunately for Elrond, his words made Thranduil laugh. That made him glare at him. "Nothing funny about the way I feel or look, Son of Oropher." It was clear he wasn't amused when he called Thranduil that.

 

"Now, can we get moving or not. I think I would prefer to get somewhere safe before more orcs are sent to try and capture me again. I do not think I will be able to handle being toyed with again."

 

Thranduil nodded. "That's why I came in here, so that you and Legolas know it’s safe to come out of here." He seemed very much taken out of his overly cheerful mood now. “Since you’re usually safe in my palace, we’ll head straight there.”

 

Elrond nodded. Anywhere was better than where he currently was. Soon, he knew he would have to head off towards Minas Tirith once more, and that was to say a final goodbye to his daughter. The ship he would take with Legolas and several others would leave not far from the White City.

 

Thranduil helped Elrond up so that Legolas could get up as well. The three of them walked over to where the two horses were, and once again, Legolas helped Elrond get up onto Asfaloft's back. Once Legolas had mounted Arod, Thranduil led them out to where his warriors were. Once all in the company were on their horses they headed for Mirkwood.


	8. Lovers Healing Touch

Elrond found himself feeling very glad as Asfaloft neared the gates of Mirkwood's city. He knew that once inside the walls he would be safe once more. The orcs would pose a threat only when they decided to come after him when he and Legolas left to head for the Glittering Caves behind Helms Deep. Even as they passed through the gates, he felt himself getting immensely tired, not to mention very sore. At least he had managed to keep himself from falling asleep on his mounts, back even though he knew Asfaloft would not have let him fall.

 

Elrond grimaced as his mount stopped with the others, and almost stumbled when he dismounted. He was glad when seconds later; a pair of arms caught him, and helped him steady himself. He knew almost straight away that it was Legolas who had caught him. Right now, he would not have liked it if anyone else had caught him. In truth, he did not want to be around anyone else. He was too ashamed of the things the orcs had done to him while they had him.

 

He knew eventually he would have to explain what had happened with the orcs, but right now, all he wanted was his lovers company. Legolas would understand that, at least, and perhaps he would be able to make sure that happened. A night alone was needed, so that he could rest and recover a bit. Not to mention explain what had happened to him, at least to Legolas. Legolas would not turn away from him, he was sure of that. Elrond did not think he would be able to handle it if his lover did.  He remembered what it had been like when Celebrain decided to leave him.

 

At least she had told him not to stay living alone the rest of the time he had been in Rivendell. She had told him that she would not be staying after what happened, due to not wanting to be around men any more. She did not want anyone touching her. That was why Galadrielle had suggested, knowing it would hurt Elrond as well, that Celebrain went across the sea to the undying lands. That was only due to her never seeming to heal from the ordeal the orcs had put her through before Elrond,and his sons had been able to rescue her.

 

Elrond had been able to forgive Galadrielle for the pain her suggestion cost him, but he knew he would never forget Celebrain. If she knew her parents would be joining her in the Undying Lands soon, perhaps she would be waiting for them to get there.

 

"Come, melleth," Legolas said, softly. "You need to sleep, and i know where you can go to get it."

 

That sounds very good. Elrond nodded. "Alright."

 

The two of them walked in silence, and even so, Elrond did not take in much that was around him. He was too focused on keeping himself moving, not to mention on his own feet. Elrond sighed as finally they made it to another door, which Legolas pushed open.

 

He recognised the room; it was the one he had stayed in so many centuries ago, when he and Legolas had last been together here. Legolas' own room. That suited him quite well. Right now, Legolas was the only one he needed. Most of his injuries would heal overnight, now that he would be able to get a good night’s sleep. He was certainly glad of the quickened healing abilities that his people had. He’d inherited that as well, despite the human side of his parents.

 

Legolas guided him over to one side of the bed, and shifted the blanket aside so Elrond could sit down and get undressed. Once Elrond was lying down, Legolas shifted the blanket up over him, up to his collarbones at least.

 

"I just have to go down and get the bags attached to our saddles, and I will be right back melleth.  You're safe now, try and sleep. I will join you when I get back."

 

Legolas gently kissed Elrond's brow, before he stood back up.

 

Elrond nodded. "I'll try," he replied.

 

* * *

 

 

When Elrond woke up the next morning, he found that he had unconsciously turned over to the other side of the bed, and he could feel Legolas' arms resting around his waist, holding him close. He was also face to face with Legolas' sleeping face.  Elrond smiled, watching Legolas sleep. These were certainly the moments that could be cherished. His mate was so beautiful, and he knew he would never give him up to someone else.

 

It guessed it also had something to do with the fact he felt safe and protected in Legolas' arms.  The wood elf had always been there for him, during the last millennium. If he asked for help from Mirkwood for whatever reason, Legolas came. The last sixteen months without him due to the fellowship had been harder for him. _I'm getting too old for being separated from him._ Each time had gotten harder, and this had been the worse.

 

At least he had not yet felt afraid of Legolas as Celebrain had been of himself after the orc attack. That was certainly a relief for him. He felt Legolas shifting slightly and knew the younger elf would be waking up soon. Elrond smiled, and then shifted his head closer, so he could kiss Legolas. Something he had wanted to do quite often while Legolas was with the Fellowship, and been denied the chance.

 

It would take a while for him to get used to having Legolas around, and to get over that longing to hold him in his arms.

 

The blue eyes flickered open and then widened, snapping open and staying so.

 

Elrond smiled, gazing at his lovers face. "Good morning, penneth."

 

Legolas smiled, kissing him softly. "Good morning, Elrond. You look like you're feeling a bit better."

 

Elrond gently returned the kiss. "No wonder, giving how much we heal when we sleep."

 


	9. Past and Present United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication: This is for wynja2007.
> 
>  
> 
> Would really like some reviews guys!

"Legolas, I will not fade. Not now that I have you back. Last night will be enough for now," Elrond replied. "When I have recovered a little more, I may ask you to do something for me though."

One golden eyebrow rose at that. "What is it? You know I would do anything for you, melleth."

He would not answer that question right now. It was not a good time for him to do so. Elrond knew, now was the time to tell Legolas what had happened. The longer he left it, the harder it would be to talk of. At least he was not shying away from his lovers touch. 

"Did word ever reach here about what happened to Celebrain?"

"Only that she was captured by orcs and that she left for the Undying Lands not long after being rescued."

Elrond smiled. "They dulled it down more than I thought then for you. I understand why that was done; you'd have been only an elfling back then." He paused, taking a deep breath as he thought about how to proceed. "How you found me yesterday was much like how Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor and I found Celebrain." Arwen had only been an elfling herself, so she had remained home at Imladris.

Legolas smiled. "You don't seem that bad. At least nothing that can be healed over time."

Elrond exhaled, considering this. He knew this would come as quite the shock to Legolas. "Perhaps so, but all that you see on my skin is not all they've done, Legolas."

"What? What else did they do to you?"

Well, it was probably a good idea to get this over with. "One of the foul creatures decided to force itself on me, barely an hour before all of you attacked." Elrond waited for the reaction that would come of it. He remembered being quite furious at the time when he found out that was why Celebrain refused to let him near enough to help her. Another healer had had to tell him the news.

* * *

__

_Elrond paced outside the healers’ room where he knew Celebrain was, waiting for a healer to say something to him. Not being about to be near her at the moment was trying at best. He just could not understand why his wife, of all people, should be afraid of her._

_ After what seemed like hours of waiting, one of the healers came out._

_"What's going on in there?" Elrond demanded, rather short tempered at the moment. Him, being irate was not a good thing_.

_The healer grimaced. "I don't quite know how to tell you this, Lord Elrond..._ " 

_ "Just spit it out."_

_ The woman seemed rather sympathetic in expression as she next spoke. "Lady Celebrain told us that one of the orcs... it..." she swallowed. "It... forced itself on her."_

_ Elrond's pupil’s narrows to black slits in his eyes. "It what? You can't be serious!"_

_ "It's true, My Lord. We have checked to see if she's injured internally in that area and she has been. Only such a thing could cause such wounds in that part of her. She's asking we allow no men in her room. Else I would let you see her."_

_Elrond cursed, quite profusely at that one. Something he was not known to do._

_"What's going on here?" a male voice sounded as Erestor came down the hallway. He seemed to take one look at Elrond when he reached them, and then pulled Elrond away. "Come, my friend, you should take your anger elsewhere."_

_ "You don't know what I just got told, Erestor," Elrond replied, pulling himself free. "Leave me be." He then stalked off, heading out into the gardens, to spend some time alone. He needed to pull himself together._

* * *

Legolas looked shocked. He did not say anything for quite a few minutes.

Elrond waited. "Legolas?" Then he noticed that the blue eyes had narrowed, much as Erestor had told him his had, when he'd learnt of Celebrain. "Calm down, melleth." He pulled the other elf closer, holding onto him tightly. "I have not once thought of being the same as Celebrain was after she was molested the same way. I would never do that to you." One of the Eldar's hands rubbed Legolas' back, trying to calm him, as he held him close. He could never hurt Legolas the way Celebrain had hurt him, since he knew what it felt like to lose the one you loved due to such a thing.

"There is no man, human or elf that can cause me such discomfort. Especially not you." Orcs though, he would have much more rage towards when it came to those he cared about being threatened by them. Should he be fortunate enough that one should cross his path; it would meet a very swift death from him! 

"You're sure?" Legolas asked, after taking quite many deep breaths to calm himself. 

"I give you my word, melleth. I will never, not want you around." Never would he fear Legolas, or any of his own people. By Elbereth, the idea of saying such a thing out of fear hurt him to even consider that he could have done that. 

Legolas merely replied to that by pressing his lips against Elrond's.

A form of contact Elrond certainly needed at the moment. He might not like appearing weak, but when it came to Legolas, the young Prince seemed to get away with a lot more around him than anyone else. He did not need much, the kisses were enough, since he was far too weak to do anything more. Besides last time they had made love, he had done all the work really. Back then it had been enough for both of them. But perhaps later that day, after he had slept some more... he would ask Legolas for the other thing. He at least, could not feel any internal injuries from the orc's assault. It was not long before he felt himself drifting off to sleep, safe in his lovers arms. 


	10. Foresights' Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond gets early warning of danger to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you read, I would really like to know what you think of this story!

The next day after deeming that he felt his leg would be strong enough to support him at least for a short distance, Elrond grimaced as he managed to get himself out of the bed. Legolas had risen early that morning, seemed he had things to do out in Mirkwood that day. The young Prince had said that he had spent all of the day before with Elrond sleeping in his arms, but Elrond did not believe that. Thranduil surely would not have allowed one of his sons to lie about all day.

Then again, Elrond knew he had not been aware of things for most of the day. He'd slept most of it, as was the need for the healing sleep. Perhaps Legolas had been here, but he had no way of knowing. The younger Wood-Elf was probably worried about him. He could understand why that was but as yet, he did not see any reason for Legolas to be so worried. Sure he was sore in the one place the orc had intruded that he shouldn't have, but that would fade, wouldn't it with time?

Last time Legolas had been the one to do as the orc had to him, abiet a much more pleasant experience, the slight soreness had been gone by the next morning. Yet, here he was, two days after with a still quite sore rear. Perhaps it was because he had struggled against the orc. Of course, to struggle had been natural considering he did not want that orc doing what it had in the first place. He sighed, knowing something was wrong, but he certainly couldn't bring himself to want another healers help.

Elrond decided he would give it a few more days before he would ask another healer. Hopefully it was nothing that would last that long. That he very much would be glad of, were he healed by then. He hadn't wanted to let the healers deal with the external injuries either, but Legolas had managed to convince him, despite being called a thing or two by one very stubborn Elrond. At least Legolas had been expecting such things from him. He certainly had not taken offence though his people likely expected him to.

Elrond blinked though as the door opened to the room. Only Legolas wouldn't have knocked before he came in. He knew Legolas would not be expecting to see him standing up though. That he had not talked to him about. He'd known that morning that he would be able to do it, but had kept that from Legolas. He had wanted to surprise the younger elf. Sure enough he had managed to surprise Legolas.

"What are you doing?"

Elrond did not answer as he fel the cold feeling race up his spine and he blinked as he did not see the room they slept him.

_No, great plumes of smoke filled his eyes and rubble was everywhere. White marble rubble. Walking forward, stepping through the rubble he paused as he realised where he was. Minas Tirith! But what was going on? At least he appeared to be at the highest point of the city, and he hurried forward so he could look over the Pelennor Fields and grimaced. Thousands of orcs..._

He shuddered as he came back to where he presently was.

"What is it, melleth?"

There was concern in Legolas' voice. At any other time, Elrond would have reassured him.

"I need to talk to Thranduil. Now."

"What?”

"What I just saw Legolas... I know that all the help that can be gotten will be needed. Arwen and Aragorn are in danger though they do not know it yet."

"What did you see?"

Shock showed in the blue eyes that looked at him.

 "I will explain everything when we are talking to your father. Time is very important now if we are to help save Minas Tirith."

 “Come then. I’ll show you the way.”

 Legolas turned to walk back the way he had come.

 “That I appreciate, its been far too long since I last walked these halls.”

 The two of them walked fairly quickly through the halls of Thranduil’s palace.

 Legolas had no trouble with guiding Elrond to the throne room. He nodded at the guards to get the doors open. It took them some time but soon they were right up the top of the steps to where Thranduil sat on his throne. Nava was standing near his father.

 Thranduil smiled when he saw the two of them. 

 "Good to see you've recovered, old friend."


	11. Attempting to COnvince the Elven-King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not know the names, Curunír was the Sindaran name for Saruman, and Gorthaur is the Sindaran name for Sauron.

 Elrond smiled slightly at Thranduil’s words, inclining his head slightly. 

 “Yes, it feels good to be back on feet, though that took a little longer than I had thought it would.

 "Happens to the best of us, Elrond," Thranduil replied. "I'm just glad we were able to find you before it were too late."

 Well, there is only one reason you were able to find me in the first place. Those orcs hid me pretty well while they had their vile fun. "Thanks to my ring," Elrond replied, sighing a moment later.

 No time for this small talk. Not when he knew what was coming for his daughter and Aragorn.

 "However, I did not just come out here this morning to thank you."

 Elrond paused, looking at his old friend.

 "It seems that our trouble with the orcs is far from over.”

 “There are no orcs near here, Elrond.”

 These were the times when Elrond almost thought he was talking to a child who did not understand the way things worked. This was something that really should not be happening anymore. All in the room were now thousands of years old, and yet when it came ot dangers outside of Mirkwood, Thranduil could be extremely excluded about the troubles of the wider world.

 “I realise that, Thranduil, and they are not near here, as you say. No, they will attack Gondor’s capital – Minas Tirith.”

 "What has that to do with us? The troubles of men are not our concern, Elrond. Even you agreed about that. We're on the other side of Aman."

 "Adar, we can't let this go on without our help," Legolas spoke now. "The king of the humans, is someone I believe you've even met before, yet, you'd let him die at the hands of those foul beasts? Even if you will not help, I will, for he is a good friend of mine."

 Thranduil turned to look at his younger son, as did Nova.

 "What do you mean, little brother?"

 "Aragorn. Or as some know him, Elessar. He came to help us with capturing Gollum, I do recall."

 "The humans armies have been severely depleted in the battle with Curunír, at Helms' Deep, and then with Gorthaur when he attacked Minas Tirith. Without help, they will fall. I was there for both of those battles, adar."

 Elrond couldn't have been more pleased that Legolas was able to help out with this one.

 "Some elves did help with Curunír’s Uru-kai, Galadrielle sent them help that time. Had she not, then they would have lost the people of Rohan, and Gondor would have fallen when Gorthaur sent his army forth."

 Elrond sighed.

 “The force I have seen that will besiege is almost as strong as what attacked the last time under Gorthaur’s command. Without the help of elves and perhaps dwarves, if we can convince them, Minas Tirith will fall this time.”

 He did not look forwards to convincing dwarves, but perhaps, after being on the quest with Aragorn, Gimli might be a good place for him to start when it came to them. That he had worked out at least. _Dwarves might be stubborn, but he at least knows some of the other races here in Middle Earth_. 

“Nothing of the halflings?” 

“No, this is a fight that is not for them. They would last long. I will not involve them.” 

He could only hope that Mithrandir would be able to help them at some point. If he realised what was going to happen, before the elves all set sail. 

 Elrond sighed. “Even if you choose to not come and help, after my daughter, and Aragorn fall, I doubt you will be left in peace, Thranduil. There will be elves fighting, and you know as well as I do, that there is no race hated more than any other by orcs than our own. They will hunt you out.”

 Thanduil snorted.

 “They won’t find us.”

 “Why wait here, hidden in our forest, when we would stand more of a chance against them fighting with the others than staying here and waiting for that?”

 Nova had spoken this time.

  _At least your sons can see the smarter option,_ Elrond thought.

 “I will let you make up your own mind about this, Thranduil. Tomorrow I will head off back toward Lothlórien tpo speak with Galadrielle about this coming threat.”

 He knew that she would be easier to talk to than Thranduil.

 “I hope we will see you at Minas Tirith.”

 Elrond glanced at Legolas, before he turned to head away back to his chamber. He was getting tired once more, and felt it wise to get back there before he fell over. Riding a horse in the morning would be much less tiring for him. 


	12. Good-Bye Green Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

Elrond smiled as he woke up the next morning. This time he had woken up and not felt anything that hurt at all. He was very pleased about that. Looked like Asfaloft’s saddle wouldn’t be as uncomfortable as a fleeting thought last night had thought it would. He was glad to know of that, since he had not been looking forward to an uncomfortable day spent in that saddle.

 In a matter of just over a month though, he knew he’d be on that ship, headed to where the rest of his people had gone to from Rivendell. Soon, only Arwen would remain from Rivendell and Lothlórien both. It was a sobering thought, and he could only wonder what his sons, and Celebrain would think when they found out she was not with him on that ship.

 _I can only hope they won’t be too angry,_ he thought.

 Soon he would see Celebrain again, but he knew that the relationship between them was over. Much as it had broken him to let her go, she wasn’t his wife anymore. _I wonder if she ever got over what happened with those orcs._ He knew he was always thinking about it, if he caught himself. He would not have been surprised if the damage even had not faded with the years she had spent away from the rest of them.

 Sighing, he reached over, and gently caressed Legolas’ cheek. To his surprise, the younger elf rolled over to face him, still asleep and he felt something digging into him. He knew what, too without even looking. _What kind of a dream are you having?_ He was a little surprised indeed.

 Legolas...” he murmured, “you need to wake up.”

 When Legolas did wake up, a few moments later, he seemed rather embarrassed by the way his own body had reacted.

 Elrond smiled though. “If that’s what you want, then go ahead. Something tells me I've recovered enough from what those orcs did.”

 Legolas looked rather uncomfortable with the idea. “Are you sure?”

 “Please Legolas. I need you. It’s been too long since I have felt your touch.” Elrond felt like he was almost begging by this point. Why should he be, when it was Legolas who had misbehaving body parts? “That must have been an interesting dream for you to wake up as you have.”

 Legolas blushed, and Elrond chuckled, gently kissing him.

 “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, melleth-nin. Why don’t you show me what happened in that dream? Wouldn’t that be better than what is merely a dream that won’t last?”

 He had to admit, he was rather curious as to what happened in that dream. He wanted to know.

 “I just don’t want to hurt you more than they did.”

 Well, Elrond guessed that wasn’t unexpected. It was only natural that Legolas would be worried about such a thing after knowing what the orcs had done to him. He did not see any reason for Legolas to fear doing so.

 “You could never hurt me like they did, Legolas. I wouldn’t ask if I thought there were any reason that you would cause me the pain they did. I believe I've healed enough.”

 He could see different emotions flashing through the blue eyes, but knew that eventually Legolas would realise that he was right. _After all, when am I incorrect when it comes to matters that revolve around someone healing?_ He could see the realisation that he was right starting to show in Legolas’ eyes though, as the younger elf pulled him closer and kissed him a bit more passionately than before.

 Elrond smiled, more than willingly returning the kiss, the fingers of the hand that had woken Legolas now threaded themselves through the long golden hair. The kisses felt good.  

 

* * *

Sometime later, both of them had managed to get up and dress. Elrond, being as stubborn as ever, despite finding himself a little off balance, had refused any help from Legolas. That was until he somehow lost his balance while getting the leg that hadn’t been broken into his leggings and had fallen over.

 He knew he had been lucky there was nothing behind him when he’d fallen, else he would have been hurt again. Not wanting anyone to know that had happened either, had made him let Legolas help him keep his balance when it came to getting those confounded leggings on. He did not need anyone else knowing he’d fallen over, since that would be embarrassing.

 Now they were walking down towards the stables, after Legolas had sent a messenger to let his father know that they were up and almost on their way to head off.

 Elrond knew this was the last time he would set foot in Eryn Lasgalen. For it was no longer overrun by the shadow as much as once it had been. It was returning to being the Green Wood of old that it had been once. A shame he could not stay longer, but were he to, he knew that his daughter and Aragorn would not survive. That was something he could not risk.

 “It’s a shame I did not get to stay here as long as last time.”

 “Yes, but even I would rather not linger here when our friends are in danger,” Legolas replied. “Even though this forest has always been and always will be my home.”

 “That does not surprise me, you were born here after all, Legolas.” Elrond blinked though when he saw not only Thranduil and Nova waiting for them, but several guards.

 “Adar mentioned sending a few of the guards with us so that we get away without trouble from any lurking orcs,” Legolas murmured. “Iestel and her brother Lamaenor offered to be amongst the group. They will come as far as Lothlórien with us. The rest will turn back once there is enough distance between here and us that the orcs won’t even know you’ve gone. Tauriel will get the others back here once we are at that safe distance.”

 Elrond easily recognised the red haired elf woman, Tauriel, who he knew was one of the captains of Greenwood’s army. She was quite a good warrior, so he was pleased to have her there.

 “Very well.”

 He would not bother with asking what business the other two had with Lothlórien. That business was their own. He would not intrude.

 Elrond smiled when he saw Asfaloth waiting for him, with Arod nearby. He turned to look at Thranduil though as they reached them.

 “You have my thanks once more, Thranduil, for your help and hospitality while I have stayed here so briefly. I hope we meet again in Gondor soon. Your help would be greatly appreciated there.”

 “I will consider it, Elrond.”

 “This will be the last time I will be here. After the trouble there is sorted out, I and the rest of my kin and those still in Lothlórien will head to the West.”

 Elrond was smiling though as he looked at his old friend. So much had happened during their lives here. They had seen so much.

 “I hope we meet again.”

 He climbed up onto Asfaloth’s saddle, waiting with the others while Legolas said goodbye. He had the feeling that Legolas’ mind was made up about coming with him across the sea.

 “Look after yourself, and my brother, Peredhil,” Nova said, grinning.

  _Impudent elfling,_ Elrond thought. He might allow that name from Thranduil, but Nova too? That was certainly unexpected to say the least.

 “You as well, Nova Thranduilion.”

 Before Nova could reply to that one, Tauriel gave a sharp command and the ten horses started off, heading out towards the tangle of trees that was the forest, and the plains behind.


	13. Talk of Orcs and Rings and Other Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you Wynja2007 for the beta reading  
> PLease tell me what you think guys!

 "Once morning comes, we will head back to the city."

 Elrond flinched. Tauriel it seemed had come up beside him without saying anything. She had startled him, and that was something that seemed to happen quite a bit of late.

 "Tauriel, please don't do that."

 "I apologise. I did not mean to startle you."

 He turned to face the red haired elf woman, looking at her as he thought for a few moments.

 "So you think there should be no more trouble from the orcs, none as we've had since leaving the forest?"

 She nodded.

 "You should not have anything more to worry about on your way to the Golden Wood. We're in territory now that the orcs are not likely to try and get across."

 Elrond exhaled. It seemed that there were very few orcs about. Perhaps they were all already heading towards Mordor to join those who were going to assault Minas Tirith again. He knew that was the most likely place for them to be all going. That would not surprise him if they were all headed that way. Even though he knew that meant things would be easier for his group with the travelling, he did worry about what that implied for Estel and Arwen.

 "A shame we have not run into any of those vile creatures," he replied.

 He looked forward to the time when he could fight against them once more. None of them would have a swift death that much he did know now. He would never forgive them for what had happened to Celebrian so long ago, and now what they had done to him.

 Even if others believed that no harm would come to him ever again, he was not convinced it was over, the trouble from them. Minas Tirith could not come soon enough.

 "We will be fine," Legolas said as he joined them. "Thank you, Tauriel for all your help."

 "You're welcome, Legolas," Tauriel replied, smiling. "At least for once I've been able to get out of the woods. That has been something forbidden for quite some time."

 "Yes, everyone seemed rather interested in where I had been when we got there a few days ago," Legolas replied. "That was rather irritating after a while of being asked the same questions over and over."

 Tauriel chuckled.

 "You can't really blame all of us, can you? Now that the shadow is gone from Middle Earth, perhaps we will be able to leave the forest as much as we used to. That will take some getting used to. The King has only just allowed people to go in and out of the city without permission given."

 "So you chose the first time you left to escort us," Legolas smiled. "You knew you'd be gone for a few days, didn't you?"

 "Yes. He only said to turn back at a safe distance from the city, but he did not specify how far that distance was."

 Elrond walked off, heading towards the campfire. At least he could ensure that it would not go out during the night. That much he could do for everyone.

 Once he had reached the fire, he murmured something under his breath, and there was a small, sapphire blue flash of light as Vilya did as he had asked of it. Which was make sure that there would be enough air around the flames that they would not be going out during the night. Elrond looked up though as he felt eyes on him, and noticed that the green eyes watching him belonged to Lamaenor.

 "Something on your mind, Lamaenor?"

 "You're hiding something."

 The words were almost rude that came from the younger male elf.

 "Brother!" Iestel hissed. "Where are your manners?"

 Lamaenor snorted. "It's true though, isn't it?"

 "I think I know what he's referring to, Lord Elrond?" Iestel asked.

 Elrond sighed. Sometimes he really did not know what parents taught these young Sindarin elves when they grew up. He would never have dared speak to someone older than him the way Lamaenor was. 

He nodded however.

 "Yes, but I will explain exactly what only once."

 Since he would be going across the sea soon, and taking the ring with him, was there any point in keeping it a secret anymore? He guessed not, since he knew only he could take it off the finger that he wore it on.

 Elrond sat down near the fire, waiting for Legolas and Tauriel to join them, as well as the other guards. He did not think even Tauriel knew why she had been asked to help escort him safely away from her homeland. He smiled though, as Legolas sat down next to him, and shifted an arm around his lover. He was getting tired, but every day he was feeling stronger and stronger.

 "I suppose most of you wonder why you were asked to see to it that I got away from the forest without orcs knowing I had left. That is because I bear something that is very special to Middle Earth, and to all of the elves. You all know the story of the three rings given to us by Celebrimbor. Nenya, Narya and Vilya. Everyone knows that they are kept in different locations, but only those who bear them know of them as do a few people they trust most."

 He paused, to think for a few moments.

 "Only the ring I have, am I allowed to tell you of, as it was decided that those who own the rings should be the ones to tell others that they have one of the three. My ring was originally given to the Elven King Gil-Galad, but when he was killed, it was passed to me. Vilya, the Ring of Air, said to be the most powerful of the three."

 All of the elves around him looked stunned.

 "That is what the orcs want from me. We cannot allow them to get Vilya, even if its power is fading due to the destruction of the one ring."

 "And they will not get it from you," Tauriel replied. "No one here will speak of this."

 Elrond smiled at her gratefully. He knew that it was risky, the news getting out that he was Vilya’s keeper. Not that he minded. Let the orcs try. They would not get Vilya from him.

 “We had all better get some sleep. Tomorrow we part ways, though I hope we meet again, Lord Elrond,” Tauriel added. “I hope for that to happen at Minas Tirith. Thranduil has discussed the matter with me, and though his mind is not set on what to do about that danger, I believe I will be able to sway his mind towards helping you.”

 “All the help we can get, Tauriel, will be needed,” Legolas replied. 


	14. The Golden Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance if my Elfish is not good. If anyone knows better, feel free to comment so I can change it!  
> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading this!

It took just over a week of constant riding after Tauriel and her guards turned back home for them to reach where Rivendell was. A night was spent in Rivendell itself, in which Elrond took the time to retrieve the dark copper and silver edged armor he’d not worn in some time. _Why did I leave it here in the first place? I should have just sent it with the rest to Lothlórien._ He’d wear that from now on. 

Now that they were on their way toward Minas Tirith, there was more chance of meeting orcs. It would come in handy. _I haven’t worn this since the day I first met Bilbo._ While he had sent elves to help Thranduil in the Battle of Five Armies, he had not gone himself that time, at least not to fight. No, Erestor had watched over things here while he travelled with those who fought to meet Thranduil in Mirkwood, where he himself had stayed. Mainly to spend some time with Legolas, but also, should he need it while Thranduil was off fighting with the dwarves and others, to help Nova.

 He knew that by the night that was coming they’d be close to Lothlórien.

 “You think we should just keep moving until we reach the city?” Legolas asked after a while. “Besides, that’s where Iestel and Lamaenor are headed.”

 Elrond thought about it for a few moments. “I suppose we should. That will leave us to head on alone once we’ve gotten them there.” He knew that some time travelling alone with Legolas would be nice indeed. It would be nice to just be travelling with Legolas again. With orcs all heading in one direction, they would be safe on their own for a while.

 “I hope my father comes to his senses about what’s coming,” Legolas murmured.

 “Even if he’s not willing to come himself, I’m sure Nova or Tauriel will convince him, Legolas. I know your brother well enough to know that he’ll want to help, after all the times I’ve helped him.”

 Legolas grinned at the mention of those two. “I’ll bet it’ll be Nova who convinces him more than Tauriel. Father’s more likely to listen to my brother than her.”

 He looked back over his shoulder at the two younger elves, knowing they would want to know that they were getting close at last. _Those two can’t have done much travelling,_ he thought. There were many things that had surprised the two young elves.

 “We should be in Lórien shortly. You two should be able to find those you came for once we’re there.”

 Iestel smiled. “Thank you for letting us travel here with you.”

 Not that he had minded having the two with them, but now as they passed into the shade under the tall golden leaved trees, he was glad to almost be where he was safe once more. No orc dared to come into the golden wood. Elrond smiled, able to relax some more now that he was safely in the wood. He had not realized that he had been all tense and worried at all.

 Elrond kept moving, knowing they were coming toward the city in the wood where Galadriel and Celeborn dwelt. They had not passed through the mountains, for he had known of another way to get there. Elrond told Asfaloth to stop at one point though, when he thought he heard people moving above him.

 He looked up, able to spot the grey cloaked elf up in one of the trees, easily meeting the others eyes. The elf above made a bird like call, and Elrond knew it was a message that would be passed along until it reached the city. That he had come.

 The elf above soon dropped down in front of them. His blue eyes moved around the group for a few seconds, stopping for a moment at Iestel, before looking back at all of them.

 “Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, Elrond, Legolas, Iestel and Lamaenor.”

 “Mae govannen, Haldir,” Elrond replied, recognizing the blond haired elf easily. Legolas and Lamaenor greeted him in kind.

“Nae saian luume' Haldir,” Iestel replied however.

  _I wonder,_ Elrond thought. He watched Haldir, who smiled at Iestel’s words.

 Haldir shook his head a few moments later, turning his attention back to Elrond. “What brings you dressed as you are, Elrond? No orcs have come this way, even so, we have not stopped watching the borders.”

 Elrond exhaled, he had been expecting that question in particular. The armor he wore might be an odd sight, but it was necessary where he was going. “There is trouble coming to one of my family. Also, how else was I to get it here? Not that I will be leaving it here with all of you. I cannot stay for long, I must head on towards Rohan’s gap, but first, I shall talk with Galadriel of this matter.”

 Haldir smiled. “I will join you in the city later this evening, as will my brothers. I feel this is something they will wish to hear as well.”

 Elrond nodded. “Very well. I will see you then.” He knew he would continue on to Caras Galadhon and greet Celeborn and Galadriel.

 “I think I will stay for now,” Iestel added. “My horse can go with my brother for now.” She looked over at Haldir.

 “I know you are safe here, so that is fine with me,” Legolas replied. The Sindarin prince grinned at Haldir, a look Elrond noticed.

  _So he suspects the same as I,_ he thought. _I am glad I am not the only one._

 “Lamaenor can stay, I know my brothers were wanting to speak with him.”

 Elrond looked at Legolas. “Shall we?”

 “Tenna' ento lye omenta, Haldir, Iestel, Lamaenor,” Legolas replied.

 The other elves nodded in agreement, and Elrond and Legolas headed further into the woods. While Elrond knew the golden wood a fair bit better than Legolas, he knew his lover loved the woods as much as he did.

 “It is good to be somewhere safe once more,” Legolas murmured.

 “Indeed,” Elrond replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting - Elen sila lumenn omentilmo   
> It has been too long - Nae saian luume'  
> Until next we meet - Tenna' ento lye omenta


	15. A Moment to ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading!

As Elrond entered the room that Legolas and himself had been given, well technically Legolas had been given somewhere separate, Legolas had entered in front of him. As soon as Elrond had shut the door, he turned around and threaded his arms around Legolas from behind.

 “At least you and I do not have to go far to find each other,” he murmured in Legolas’ ear. That was something he was most pleased about. Never had he told Celeborn about Legolas and himself, but he knew that the older elf knew something was going on. Celeborn was hard to fool. Perhaps their rooms being beside each other had been Celeborn’s doing.

 “No, I wonder who decided that,” Legolas replied, turning his head to kiss Elrond’s cheek.

 “Come, we may as well take all this armor off for the time we’re here. I know we are safe here, Galadriel has proven very effective over keeping trouble out of her forest.” Elrond smiled, moving to let Legolas go. Instead, he found himself the one with arms around him, quite effectively trapping him against the younger elf’s body.

 “Legolas?”

 “I think we can do much more than that before we are interrupted,” Legolas replied. “After all, no one expects us until the evening meal.” Legolas gently nibbled on the end of one of Elrond’s ears as a hint.

 It was true, what Legolas meant at least. Elrond chuckled. “Very well, but this armour needs to go before we can do anything.” Not to mention their clothing. And this time, he was not so willing to let Legolas just have him either. He certainly wasn’t opposed to what Legolas was hinting at, but this time, he planned on being the one in control.

 The two elves took little time to get all their armour off, keeping it in two separate piles. Elrond smiled, as he caught Legolas just as he put one last piece of armour down where he’d been putting his, and quickly trapped the younger elf against him, gently kissing his neck.

 Legolas squirmed a little, trying to turn around and face him, but Elrond did not allow that. No, instead he pulled the young Sindar back towards the bed, until he sat down, pulling the young elf down on his lap. “Comfortable?” he asked, lifting his head for a few seconds.

 “Yes,”  Legolas replied. “Quite.”

 Elrond smiled, lifting his lover up so that he could face him. He then kissed Legolas, catching both of the Sindar’s lips with his own. He let one hand thread itself up in Legolas’ hair knowing that would only make the young elf more unwilling to move from where he was. He knew no one had ever shown Legolas anything like this other than himself, and he was pleased about that. despite the long gaps of time when they’d been apart, the two of them had never strayed from each other. They had stayed loyal always to each other.

 Legolas kissed him back willingly, seeming to give in to Elrond’s gentle ministrations. It wasn’t long before all their clothing was gone on the ground and the two of them were laying on the bed, with Elrond on top. It was not long before Legolas was squirming and moaning below him, as Elrond touched and kissed him. Then one of Elrond’s fingers slipped into the Sindar, gently searching for what he wanted to find. A few minutes later, Elrond added a second finger, scissoring Legolas’ insides, while his mouth gave one of Legolas’ nipples some attention.

 Elrond smiled eventually, before murmuring. “Are you ready, Melleth?” Legolas moaned, wriggling a little. That was answer enough. Elrond removed his fingers before he carefully entered the elf below him, and began to move.

Quite some minutes later, he collapsed, managing to rest on his elbows so he didn’t crush Legolas under him. Managing to remove himself, he wrapped an arm around Legolas and rolled over onto his back, pulling the Sindar with him. The two of them rested for some time, relaxing in each other’s arms.

* * *

 Around an hour later, after the two of them had freshened up and dressed once more, there came a knock on the door. Legolas went to answer it, and soon returned with a somewhat surprised Haldir in tow. 

“Haldir,” Elrond said, greeting him. 

“I came to find you two. The evening meals starting very soon,” the Galadhrim elf replied, looking between the two of them. “Though I have to ask, what were you doing in here, Legolas?”

 “I do not think you need to know, Haldir,” the prince replied.

 “He may as well, Legolas,” Elrond replied. “After all, I’m sure Celeborn knows of it. but I think I’ll let him work it out.” Elrond grinned at Haldir. “You are not the only one who has someone they hold dear in this room, Haldir.”

 Haldir went quite red at the mention of Iestel, though not by name. “Wait a minute. You two?”

 Legolas chuckled, and kissed Elrond’s cheek as an answer. “What did you think I was doing in here?”

 Haldir seemed rather startled by the news, but he managed to hide that well. had Elrond not known what to look for so well, he would not have noticed. “Why don’t you show up where that meal is, Haldir? I would not want to keep our hosts waiting for us. After all, there is much to discuss.”

 


	16. Reminders of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you For beta reading, Wynja2007

Haldir led the two of them down to where there was a quite large flet with a table or two set at it. Galadriel and Celeborn were both already there. There were many of the Galadhrim still around it seemed. Unlike Elrond’s own people in Rivendell. There were so few that he could count them on less than one hand, namely, his sons.

As usual, the Lady’s face was expressionless as she saw him. Clearly, Arwen’s decision had affected her as well, since she had been there at the wedding, at least not so willingly. More than once she had scolded him for allowing Aragorn to have her granddaughter. She did not seem to understand it had been hard for him in the first place as it was.

 Elrond was glad that Celeborn at least had managed to keep her from saying anything that would cause anyone offense. Namely at Elrond. She had seemed against him accepting that he could no longer stop Arwen and Aragorn from being together. There was nothing Elrond could do, really. Arwen had told him she would not sail and that she chose a mortal life.

 He sighed, Galadriel did not know how much he had been saddened to give his daughter to Aragorn at the end. She did know how much he had been against it though, so he guessed his decision to give her away was what had angered her most. The fact he’d changed his mind like that without warning.

 He sat down, with Legolas beside him, something he noticed Galadriel had been watching. _Oh dear… this could go bad._ Galadriel was frowning now as she watched him. It seemed she was as fast as ever to recognize who was in a relationship with whom. _Considering Celebrian was her daughter, she’d hardly be pleased that I’ve moved on._ A glance at Celeborn told him that he was not as bothered. In fact the Lord of the Galadhrim was smiling.

  _How can they be so different?_ Elrond thought and not for the first time. He was pleased though that at least one was alright that he had moved on. Even if they did not approve of _who_ he had moved on to, it did not matter to him. They were not his parents, no, they were long, long gone. Whether his parents would have approved he had no way of knowing, and really, he did not care.

 “So, what brought you this way this time, Elrond? Are we all heading for the Grey Havens now?” Celeborn asked.

 “If that is what you wish than all of you may. Legolas and I though have some other things to deal with before we sail. Namely helping my daughter and her husband to overcome a threat they do not know yet is coming.”

 “What threat?” Galadriel spoke. “I have sensed nothing. We are at peace in Middle-Earth.”

 “When did you hear of this, adar?” Elladan asked.

 “Why have you said nothing sooner?” Elrohir demanded.

 Elrond exhaled. He knew that his sons would be rather angered that their sister was in danger, as much as he was. For a few moments he thought back. “I was at Mirkwood when the vision came to me, Elladan, Elrohir. It was not like I could talk to you from there, we’ve come straight here after trying to convince Thranduil to help.” He paused. “A month or less from now. Minas Tirith is where they will strike. The number of orcs heavily out numbers what warriors Aragorn has. Without help Minas Tirith will fall and all of them will die.”

 “We have to do something,” Elladan replied. “We cannot leave them to fight on their own.” Elrohir nodded in agreement to his brother’s words.

 “And I will not allow that to happen, Elladan. In the morning, Legolas and I will leave once more, to head for Edoras and then Helm’s Deep, to get to the Glittering Caves. Once those are done, we will head for Minas Tirith.”

 “We will come,” Elrohir decided.

 Elrond shook his head at his sons’ words. “No, I need you two to find the Dúnedain and warn them of the trouble. We will need their help and since you have both worked with them so many times, it will be easy for you.” He paused. “Once that is done, you can join us. I plan on being on my way from the Glittering Caves to Minas Tirith in two weeks time.”

 “It will not take us that long,” Elladan replied. “We will leave the same time as you tomorrow. We’ll just see how far you get before we catch up.”

 Legolas chuckled. “You’ll have to move fast then, my friends, for you’re going in the opposite direction. I doubt you will be able to reach us before we’ve reached the Glittering Caves.” He looked forward to seeing Gimli again.

 “I will think on this matter,” Galadriel replied. “You will know my answer in due time.”

  _Oh you stubborn Ñoldor_ , Elrond could not help but think. But of course, Galadriel never would give an immediate answer when it came to danger. She seemed to prefer to check that the danger was real before she did anything. He would not lose the hope that she would come with the rest of the Galadhrim. Besides, it was on the way to the Grey Havens. Why not stop and help along the way?

 It would give the Men something to remember their people by at the very least.

 “You helped at Helm’s Deep when you did not have to,” he reminded her.

 “That was because of the quest several there were on, including Legolas,” Galadriel replied. “That was different in the circumstances. I could not allow Legolas or Aragorn to fall at the time, as that would have doomed us and and delievered the One Ring back to its master.”

 It might have, but they would have been ready for Sauron.

 “Do you forget I fought against Gorthaur, in the last Alliance? It took most of the warriors who were there to take him down the first time, and I do believe that this attack, instigated by orcs, is their way of attacking back one last time in retribution for his fall once more. At least this time we do not have to worry about Nazgûl being a part of the war to come.”

 That in itself was a relief indeed. 


	17. Arguments and Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

Elrond exhaled as he reached the room that he'd been in when Haldir came to find them. That could not have gone worse when it came to Galadriel. He knew she was not pleased now that she knew about Legolas being with him currently. Though he knew that likely came from the fact that he'd picked a male elf to, as Galadriel would see it, replace her daughter in his heart. He knew she would not have been thrilled when Gimli showed up in the Fellowship either and tried to enter her lands.

 "You seem bothered." Legolas wrapped his arms around Elrond.

 "I am a bit. There are some things that have happened lately that I know Galadriel would not approve of, Legolas." He sighed, trying to relax at his lover’s gentle touch. "I know her well enough to know that some of my choices have not been the best ones when it comes to the way she likely has viewed them. Like letting Gimli be a part of the Fellowship for one. She has a serious dislike of dwarves, perhaps enough of one to rival your father's."

 "All will be well, melleth. I'm sure Lord Celeborn will help her to not see those mistakes for what they are.”

 Elrond sighed. He was still rather tense. "There is one thing in particular that would be a bit more personal in this. The fact that I am with you now. That in itself to one as proud as she is an insult, since she will see that as me replacing her daughter."

 Legolas exhaled, shifting so he was facing Elrond. "If you had not allowed me to love you, you would have faded and you know it." He gently kissed him. "I doubt she would have wanted you to fade from your grief."

 Elrond shook his head. "No. She blamed me for it when Celebrian chose to sail for Valinor. Even went so far as to suggest that I should have sent warriors with Celebrian on her way here, so that she could not be waylaid by orcs as she was."

 Legolas frowned. "That takes things a bit too far. Wouldn't she have taken the path we took to get here?"

 "No, we took another path to the one that my sons found their mother on. She wouldn't even let me close enough to heal her, at least not when it came to the internal injuries like the ones the orcs gave me not so long ago. You have no idea how much that broke me, to know that she was still in pain and that I could do nothing about it, other than advise the healers."

 It was then that there was a knock on the door to the small guest room. 

“Come in,” Elrond called. 

To his, well, not so surprise, it was Galadriel. 

“Might I talk to you _alone_ , Elrond?” 

Elrond took a deep breath. “Of course you can.”

 “Lady,” Legolas said, as he slipped out of the room.

 Elrond knew he would go and find Legolas once this was over with, since he had the feeling he was about to get scolded for the things of late.

 Once the door was shut behind Legolas, Galadriel turned to face him. "I think you have some explaining to do, Elrond. You have never made so many mistakes when it comes to where I am involved." She was frowning, and that was certainly not a good sign. 

"Regarding what exactly?" 

"How about allowing Arwen to marry a human and not be able to come to Valinor with the rest of us? How about allowing a dwarf to be a part of the Fellowship and encouraging them to bring him here? And what is going on with you replacing my daughter with that Sindarin prince, the one who allowed Gollum to escape and then not see him when he was lurking here in my forest?" 

Galadriel's voice was no louder than a whisper, but there was an iciness to her voice that made Elrond cringe. 

"Well, to start with, you know that I prefer to be fair to all the races in Aman. That is why I allowed Gimli to be in the Fellowship. I would not have been able to stop him even if I tried," Elrond replied. It would have been unfair of him to exclude the young dwarf, merely for being a dwarf. "To be honest, your dislike of dwarves is about as strong as Thranduil's dislike of them. I am unlike both of you in that respect, and that has never changed. He has earned his place in the fellowship like everyone else."

 No, he did not like pointing that out, but it needed to be said, for it was the truth. There was no point in denying the way either of them felt about dwarves, considering that he had grown rather found of those bearded little men, himself. He sighed.

 "As for replacing Celebrian with Legolas, that originally was not my idea… for quite some time I dwelled on my own in Imladris, the only thing keeping me alive was my children and my work. Legolas just sort of happened unexpectedly. I received a message some time ago regarding the fall of Smaug, from Thranduil asking me to reinforce a raid he planned to get back things taken by the dwarves of Erebor. I did not go there to fight, but instead I stayed in the capital there to help Crown Prince Nova should he need my help with council matters. Legolas confronted me about how he felt, one night when I had almost considered taking my own life since the pain from losing Celebrian had gotten too much."

 Elrond exhaled, watching her warily.

 "Had he not come to me that night I would be long since dead. If anything, you should be grateful to him. Yes, I know how Gollum escaped from the Woodland Realm's custody, but that was not entirely Legolas' fault. I do not blame him for that, and no doubt when it came to Gollum being in these woods, Legolas would have had other things on his mind."

 To his surprise, Galadriel did not react to anything he had said.

 "As for the last one, about Arwen. You have no idea how hard it was for me to accept that she had chosen a mortal life. I had to give her up once I learnt of this, as that meant that she would never be able to sail with us to see her mother. I will never see her again when we sail, and you have no idea how much that hurts me to even think about it."

 "You are a damned and weak fool, Elrond," Galadriel hissed furiously. "It’s your own fault Celebrian had to leave us. You should never have moved on from her. Whether or not I help with the orcs at Minas Tirith, I will not decide until you're gone from here. You will just have to wait and see if I will come to help with my Galadhrim. You and that prince will leave here before midmorning." She turned and walked out of the room.

 Elrond grimaced, before turning and sitting down on his bed, his face in his hands. To him, Galadriel’s words made him feel like she had slapped him more than once. It was only moments before Legolas had silently rejoined him, and had gently pulled him into his arms, gently kissing his cheek.

 “Do you want to talk about it?”

 “No. It was…no more than I deserved.”


	18. Goodbye Golden Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say goodbye to the Golden Wood forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for your beta reading!

Elrond woke the next morning feeling quite safe. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on Legolas’ chest as the young wood elf comforted him. He could feel Legolas’ arms wrapped around his middle. For a few moments he simply lay there, listening to his love’s even breathing, before eventually lifting his head and gently kissed Legolas to wake him up. The kiss was enough to wake Legolas up. 

"Feeling better?" Legolas asked, smiling at him. 

He knew that there were both good and bad feelings in him at the moment. Right now, he wished that the argument he had had with Galadriel had not happened the night before. It was going to be a pain, heading off that day. Elrond did not look forward to being out on their own again so soon. That was starting to be quite annoying. 

"A bit, though I would be feeling even better if I did not know that we have to leave before mid-morning. That's all the time Galadriel gave us last night during our little argument." 

"That's all she gave?" Legolas frowned. "I wonder what's made her so annoyed." 

Elrond sighed. "Don't worry about it, Legolas. Her anger is with me, not you." He knew that Legolas would not be able to understand that, but it was something he meant. He knew it was wrong, the way they had been treated here. “It was my doings that have brought this upon us.” 

He knew that was something that would likely surprise Legolas. "It is not something you need to worry about. She might be cold toward you as well, but you will likely find she won't dare be, when your father is about." He knew that Galadriel would not want to infuriate Thranduil by being callous and cold towards his younger son. "I do not doubt however that she will likely talk to him about you and I. A good thing Thranduil is not against it." 

At least he could count on Thranduil not to stand against them. Thranduil would not turn against them when it came to Galadriel, just as Elrond never would have if something happened between one of his sons and some young elf-woman. 

Yes, he had been much against it to begin with when he heard that Arwen had chosen a mortal life to be with Aragorn, knowing the implications of her choice, but strangely enough it had been Celeborn who had helped him to understand that nothing could be done about his daughter’s choice now she had made it. Had he not been given the same choice once, alongside his twin brother Elros? He had chosen to be counted amongst the elves, and been given everything that the elves had in life. His twin brother had chosen the fate of men, and had died several centuries later. That had been hard for him to hear of when he did. 

He sighed. “Come we should get moving. We need to get to Edoras as soon as we can, and then to Helm’s Deep.” There was much to do. “I do intend on beating my sons there.” Just to remind them who they were dealing with really. That he did know Middle Earth as well as any his age, despite the many years on end he had remained in Imladris, not venturing out often. 

Elrond sat up, before getting to his feet once more. The armour he’d been wearing yesterday morning was what he turned toward, after finding some fresher clothing to wear beneath it. He could hear Legolas getting dressed nearby, and then he started on his armour once more. 

They would be alright on this trip. For now, the orcs were fleeing away from them, but he still felt safer wearing it. He would never travel in Middle Earth without it again. He felt that he would only ever go about without it when he was safe in one of the cities, and even so, he would not feel safe until he was in Minas Tirith, in what time there was before the battle he knew was coming. 

Once he was done he looked over at Legolas. Legolas also had been strapping on his own armour, and it was not the armour he wore at Helms Deep, but that which was normal for an elf from the Woodland Realm. Much better made, and he had seemed rather comfortable in it. 

There came a knock at the door, which this time, Elrond answered, not wanting Legolas to do so, in case it was Galadriel. He did not want those two coming face to face right now, since it was his own fault that she was not pleased with his lover. 

To his surprise it was Celeborn who was waiting at the other side of the door. Elrond smiled slightly at the sight of one of his older friends. Always, he had seemed to get along better with Celeborn than Galadriel. Celeborn had always been easier to talk to whenever there was a need. 

“Hello Celeborn.” Elrond moved out of the way, letting him in. 

Celeborn smiled. “I heard what happened last night, Elrond. Though it would displease her to know of it, I am not thrilled by how Galadriel spoke to you. She was quite intent on letting you leave with no supplies, but I've made sure you have food and water ready with your horses as well." 

Elrond sighed. That was not like Galadriel. Usually she made sure travelers had supplies before they left here, if she had allowed them into the woods. Not doing so made him realize just how infuriated she was with him. 

“Thank you, Celeborn,” he said. “I hope we meet once more at Minas Tirith, or at the Grey Havens.” 

“I will see what I can do about reminding her why you are going there so Arwen can stay safe long after we’ve all left for Valinor,” Celeborn replied. “I will go now, and talk to her about that. Tenna enta lúmë, Elrond, Legolas.”

 “Thank you. Na lû e-govaned vîn, Celeborn," Legolas replied, inclining his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Tenna enta lúmë – Until Next we meet ((Quenya))  
> Na lû e-govaned vîn, Celeborn – Thank you. Until next we meet. ((Sindarin))


	19. Word from the Woodland Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou Wynja2007

Galadriel did not come out to say goodbye when Legolas and Elrond had mounted their horses once more. Elrond knew she was still infuriated with him. He would have thought to spare Legolas from Galadriel's fury, but it seemed that was not going to happen. She was not pleased with him either, and he knew that was likely due to Gollum's escape from the Woodland Realm. 

He felt sorry for Legolas when it came to that. Legolas had only been being kind to Gollum, and had been repaid by orcs killing those guarding Gollum and Gollum escaping. Legolas had been tricked by that odd creature, and he knew Legolas blamed himself for that. Ultimately it was just as well that Gollum had escaped, for it had been he who had once been a Hobbit that had destroyed the One Ring. 

"She will realize that we do need her at Minas Tirith before it is too late," Elrond muttered after letting Celeborn know where he would meet those who were interested in fighting. Dunharrow. Since he was going to be in Rohan, it seemed sensible to use a place there. 

Just as they were heading out into the woods, Elrond saw a messenger hawk coming soaring down toward him. Both elves slowed their horses to a walk and then a standstill as they watched the bird flying in the sky. 

"That's one of Adar's birds!" Legolas exclaimed. Sure enough the hawk landed on the pommel of Arod's saddle. 

Legolas took the letter from him. "It's for both of us, and that's certainly my adar's writing." 

"Well then, what does Thranduil say?" 

Legolas started reading out loud. 

"Elrond, Legolas. I have written this as quickly as I can, in the hope that this hawk finds you before it is too late. Nova and Tauriel have convinced me to come and aide Minas Tirith. Where shall we meet you and when will you be there? I only await this hawk's return and we will leave immediately. Thranduil." 

Elrond had to think for a moment. "Legolas, can your hawks relay messages?" 

"Yes, they can, but they do not do so easily. It would be better if you send a message back in written form. This one is a younger, newer hawk." 

Elrond nodded, thinking for a few moments. He had no paper or ink in his saddlebags, since he had not anticipated something like this. That left only the ink in the letter from Thranduil. "I hope this works then." 

He had only ever once used Vilya to manipulate writing before. Focusing on the words in his head he allowed Vilya to do what it could. When that was done he said, "Tell me if the writing changed." 

Legolas looked down at the letter and blinked. "It has, and into your own writing too!" 

"What does it say?" 

"Mellonin. I am glad to hear that you will come and am most grateful. We will be at Dunharrow in Rohan in two weeks. We will see you there. Elrond and Legolas." 

Elrond smiled. "That worked perfectly for something I have not done more than once before now." He nodded. "We'll send the hawk on his way home now." 

Legolas rolled up the letter, and then fastened it into the pouch on the birds back before telling him to fly home as swift as he could. The hawk screeched, before taking to the air, beating his wings heavily as he gained altitude as quickly as he could. The two elves watched him flying out of sight, before nudging their horses on.


	20. Of Rohan and their Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Chapter 20 already!
> 
> Thank you Wynjay2007 for betareading

It took them almost a whole week to reach the Gap of Rohan and get within sight of Edoras. Rohan was very open, not as many trees scattered across the land, it seemed. The same as when both of them had last been there. Elrond sighed as they kept moving over the fields, he was sure they would be there soon and he would be able to talk to Éomer about what was going on in Gondor. He hoped that this would be one place where it would be easier to convince someone to help Aragorn.

The land seemed rather desolate as they continued on towards Edoras. It was only just on the horizon, but by evening they would be within the city at least. Elrond noted with interest that Arod in particular seemed quite eager to get to Edoras. 

"Once might think Arod lives there," he said, looking at Legolas. He knew when they got there, Legolas would leave Arod with Éomer to live out the rest of his days in Edoras' stables. 

Legolas chuckled at that one lightly, before he suddenly stiffened, looking around warily. "Something comes," he murmured in Sindarin. "I am not sure what." 

Elrond had Asfaloth stop as he heard those words. If something was moving about around them, then he did not want to give them a moving target. That was the last thing that he wanted to be. 

After a while, they could hear nothing moving around them, so the two elves moved on, a bit more cautiously. This was not territory that either of them knew very well after all. They did not need something surprising them. Though he knew that the people here were allied to Aragorn, Elrond knew they might not take so well to finding two elves in their lands travelling. Especially since the two of them wore armour while they travelled. 

It was then Elrond heard a sound that sounded like hooves on rocks. "Horses." 

Elrond glanced around. There was nothing to hide behind, and why should he hide? 

"Sounds like the Rohirrim," Legolas murmured. 

Well this was going to get interesting indeed. Very few had seen him, when he delivered Andúril to Aragorn. The horses sounded to be coming straight toward where they were now, so Elrond merely waited where he was with Legolas, watching the direction the horses were going to come from. This was a time of peace, so far as Rohan was concerned, so why were so many of the Rohirrim on the move? 

The sound was like thunder as many many horses appeared over the ridge ahead of them, horses which closed in on them in a circle. Before many spears were lowered in toward them, something which made Elrond flinch. This was not so friendly a welcome he had thought to get from these riders. 

"Greetings to you, riders of Rohan," Legolas said. 

A tall black horse pushed its way through at its rider’s request. The man was strong of build, but seemed older than most of his company. 

"What are two elves such as yourselves doing here in Rohan and why is one of your horses one of our own? How did you come across him?" 

Legolas blinked at the question. "Before the fall of Théoden at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, I, Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, was gifted Arod by the one who is now your king. I told King Éomer that when I knew that I would have no further need of Arod that I would return him, as it would be wrong for me to keep him past that point."

Elrond knew that soon he would be asked why he was there, since so far only Legolas had spoken. He had noted with interest that some of the Men around him were quite startled by some of the things Legolas had spoken of in his reason for being in Rohan once more.

"And I, Lord Elrond of Imladris also known as Rivendell travel to speak to King Éomer of a matter of concern regarding Gondor and its king, Elessar. It was I who guided Elessar, also known as Aragorn, Dúnedan, Elfstone and Estel to take up the sword of the King of Gondor and take his place on the throne. We are both good friends of Aragorn, and I know King Éomer would be pleased to see Legolas again, considering the friendship I saw between the two at Minas Tirith." 

That said, Elrond fell silent, as he waited for these men to work out what was truth and what to them was not. He believed that not one word of what he or Legolas had stated was meant to deceive. He looked at Legolas, who had shifted closer, almost defensive in his stance. 

"Sîdh, Legolas," he murmured. 

Legolas frowned at him slightly, but he did relax at least. One of the men around him noticed the exchange but said nothing as his leader studied the two elves. 

"I suppose we must believe what you say. We will escort you to Meduseld, and there our King can decide what is to be done with you both," the leader said. 

Though somewhat relieved, Elrond was a little bothered by the man's words. It was clear that he was uncertain about Legolas or himself right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
>  Sîdh, Legolas - Peace, Legolas.


	21. Edoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

Now that they were coming up alongside the wooden walls of Edoras. _Wood is not the best idea for defending a town,_ Elrond thought. It would be too easily broken through, but given all the rocky hill strewn land around the city, perhaps that was for the best. It would not be too hard to defend; any army would have to come uphill at the walls. 

 _Not that such a thing has ever stopped orcs from trying to invade places they are not wanted._ Not so strange either that he was looking forward to arriving at Minas Tirith. The sooner he got there, the quicker he'd be beheading orcs. 

Soon the company of Rohirrim were leading them through the streets, and up towards Meduseld. Elrond’s eyes became focused on the Golden Hall until he heard Legolas gasp. 

“What is wrong?” he asked in Sindarin quietly. 

“She should not be here.” Legolas was looking at someone else. 

“Who?” Elrond looked ahead trying to see who he was referring to.

“Lady Éowyn of Rohan. I thought she was marrying someone who lives in Gondor..” 

“Perhaps she is here visiting family,” Elrond replied. “After all, her brother is the King here now. “Why wouldn’t she want to visit her family?” 

Not one of the Rohirrim around them even glanced at them as they continued toward the massive golden hall. 

As young human boys came out to help with the horses, Elrond swiftly dismounted, not really bothered by the staring he and Legolas were getting. _You’d think these people haven’t seen elves before._  

The rider who had been talking to them earlier, or was questioning them, the better term, turned to look at them both. “Come with me. I doubt the King will want to keep you two waiting.” From the man’s tone it seemed more likely that this particular human wanted to see them gone.  

When Elrond had met King Éomer, he had found the leader of Rohan to be quite accommodating and friendly. If not for the more serious side of him, but perhaps with his sister here, things would be well. 

“Legolas, what are you doing here?” 

He turned as he heard Éowyn talking to his lover. 

“Unfortunately, Lady Éowyn, I am not here for a pleasant reason,” Legolas replied. “Perhaps it is best if Lord Elrond and I keep that reason to ourselves however until we speak with Éomer.” 

Elrond reached them at that last word after telling the stable hand who came over to Asfaloth quite sternly to look after him very well. “Yes, I think that would be wise. Le suilon, Lady Éowyn.”  

Éowyn nodded. “Well you did arrive just after our noon meal. My brother is likely in the throne room. Things have not been peaceful here of late.” She smiled. “Pleas, come inside.” 

Elrond and Legolas walked in together, following her as she walked towards the throne at the end of the room. Éowyn did move off to one side though as they got closer, and Elrond saw who had gotten her attention.

 _That could not be better timed,_ he thought. If Aragorn’s Steward was here, then hopefully he would be able to send a message back to Minas Tirith about the danger coming. 

“Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, Tár Éomer,” Elrond said inclining his head as they reached where the dark blond haired man sat. It was a greeting Legolas used as well. 

“I had word that there were two elves found coming this way,” Éomer said, smiling. “Now I see nothing to worry about there. It is good to see you again, Legolas, and you as well, Elrond, though I don’t know you as well. What brings the two of you into Rohan?” 

“Unfortunate tidings, I am afraid,” Elrond replied. “Though those in Minas Tirith do not know of it yet, there is a large force of orcs amassing in Mordor with the intention to destroy the white city and everything else they can.” A glance in Faramir’s direction made him notice that the light brown haired man had came closer now. _Good_. 

“How do you know?” Éomer asked, startled. 

Elrond noted that Éomer did not seem to choose not to believe his words at least. He seemed merely curious. “I am one of the ones who watch over Middle Earth, Éomer. One of my many talents, I suppose you could say, has warned me of the danger soon coming to Minas Tirith.” 

“Forgive me for interrupting, but when is this attack meant to happen? I should get word back to my King,” Faramir asked. He had come quite close now, wanting to know what was going on. Éowyn was beside him. 

“Three weeks from today,” Elrond replied. “If you do get back to Aragorn and Arwen before I get there, please let him know that elves from Mirkwood are coming to help him. There may be some from Lothlórien as well, but as yet I am uncertain about that.” 

“He does not need to light the Beacons either,” Éomer added. “Rohan will come.” 

Elrond smiled. “Then that leaves us with just one more place to go to before we head for the place I have said I will meet our kin at.” 

“Where are those places?” Éomer asked. 

“Dunharrow for the meeting place. As for the others, that would be the Glittering Caves so that we may speak with Gimli and see if we can get him to help as well,” Legolas replied. “I have the feeling I know how to convince him, despite how stubborn dwarves can be.” 

Éomer smiled. “I will show you the way to both on a map before you leave here. It takes only a day from here to get to Dunharrow. Quite a bit longer from Helm’s Deep.” 

“That is expected,” Elrond replied. 

Faramir sighed. “It seems we will have to head for Gondor come morning. I need to get back there as soon as I can. A shame we could not stay here longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Le suilon – I greet you  
> Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, Tár Éomer - A star shines on the hour of our meeting, King Éomer.


	22. The Journey to Helm's Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading this!

The next morning, after rising quite early like those who were preparing to ride to Dunharrow, Elrond and Legolas found themselves looking at a map of Rohan with Éomer, who was pointing out a path to them so they knew which way to go to Helm's Deep and then back toward Dunharrow. 

"Thank you for the help, Éomer," Legolas said, smiling. "Oh and about Arod." 

"What about him?" Éomer asked, looking up at the name of the horse he had given Legolas. 

"I won't take him any further than here. After we've helped at Minas Tirith, Elrond and I are leaving Middle Earth and I would rather not take Arod with me across the sea. I would rather you have him back and find him a new rider." 

Éomer smiled at that. "Thank you Legolas... but with only one horse how will you get to these places?" 

"Asfaloth is as strong as Shadowfax, Éomer," Elrond replied. "He will easily be able to carry both of us, and he is coming with me across the sea, since he belongs to a friend who sailed not so long ago. I promised that I would bring him with me when I left for Valinor, to join my kin there.”

 Éomer seemed surprised, though the King of Rohan was able to hide it somewhat. “Then I thank you, Legolas and wish both of you the best of luck with convincing that dwarf!”

 Legolas chuckled. “I think convincing him is the least of our worries, mellon-nin. I already have a plan when it comes to that, and it’s something I know Gimli won’t be able to refuse, but I won’t be the one to ask. I have no doubt that he will ask.” The young Sindarin elf grinned. “You will see us at Dunharrow before the time we said is over, even if some elves get there before us.” 

Elrond knew there was something else he should add to that. “One of whom is a king like you, Éomer. King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, and as it’s more commonly known now, Mirkwood.” 

“Yes, my father finally decided it was in his better interests to help up with supporting Aragorn when he needs it.” 

Something Thranduil was certainly not interested in most of the time when it came to human affairs. But this was one his son was caught up in. That was something that made it more likely that Thranduil would come to help. 

The three moved along towards the doors of the Golden Hall. All three of them were wearing their armour, and Elrond smiled when he saw Asfaloth waiting for him, though the boy standing near the horse seemed rather pleased to see Elrond coming toward him. 

“I hope Asfaloth has not been too much of a problem?” Elrond asked, looking at the boy as he reached Asfaloth’s side. The white horse neighed, turning to look at him, one hard hoof striking the ground. 

The boy did not seem to want to answer that question, and that surprised Elrond as he took the reins off of the boy and swung up into the saddle. He looked over at the boy, “Was he being naughty? I don’t mind knowing what he did, he’s always been a bit of a handful.” 

“Just kicking at the door to his stall all night,” the boy replied. “Almost broke right through too. Didn’t want to settle down.” 

Elrond blinked. “I believe that’s because something wasn’t right for him. Probably smaller than he is used to or something along those lines.” 

 A moment later, Legolas was up behind him, sitting right behind the saddle. Another pair of horses came up beside them. 

“We ride some of the way together,” Faramir said. “Though the two of us will split off an hour or so from now. I will make sure Aragorn gets the message so he can be prepared before you all arrive.” 

“Thank you, Faramir. We will meet again soon.” 

Éomer could be heard giving commands behind them somewhere, and with that the three horses started off. Asfaltoh easily took the lead and sooner than they thought, the three were stopping once more. 

“Here we will leave you,” Éowyn said. 

“Lotesse lle gar a varna lema,” Elrond replied.  It seemed an appropriate way to say farewell, to him at least. 

“Na lû e-govaned vîn, Éowyn, Faramir,” Legolas added a few seconds after him. 

The two elves watched as the two humans turned away toward Gondor and Aragorn. Once they were out of sight, Elrond gave Asfaloth the command to continue on. For several days the journey went on before Legolas gasped. 

“En, Helm's Deep!" 

Elrond did indeed take interest in the stone fortress sitting at the base of the mountains, in what seemed to be a narrow valley with one opening leading straight into Fangorn Forest. _So this is where you were when Saruman’s Uruk-Hai appeared and attacked you._ He could see that the walls were strong, but it was clear they had been rebuilt since that attack on the fortress. As they drew nearer, Legolas chuckled. 

“It would seem we have been noticed, melleth,” he murmured into Elrond’s ear. “There are dwarves on the walls. Perhaps I should handle them for now?” 

“You do seem to have some idea as to how to convince Gimli. I will be quite interested to see how that plan of yours plays out.” 

The gates were opened but as soon as Asfaloth walked in they found themselves facing one of the dwarves. Elrond of course, recognized him, despite that his beard had become whiter than the red it had been once back at the council to decide the fate of the One Ring. 

 _Another I know who did not live here?_ He thought. First Faramir and Éowyn at Meduseld, now this dwarf? _He’s aged since we last met._  

“Well, this is a surprise,” the dwarf said. “Since when do you stray so far form Rivendell? 

“My being far from Rivendell may be uncommon, Gloin, but that does not mean I have always hidden away there,” Elrond replied. “I thought you were living at Erebor?” 

“Not for the moment. Gimli needed help with things here, and so I came, with a few others,” the dwarf replied. 

“We need to speak with Gimli, that’s why we came here,” Legolas said, grinning.

“You? A spoilt prince of Mirkwood needs to speak with my son?” 

“Gloin, Gimli and I are friends. I doubt he would mind talking at least,” Legolas retorted. “I am _not_ like my father.” 

“You still did not hesitate in helping your companions throw us in the dungeons,” Gloin replied. “I do not forget any of what happened when we first met. Nor your insults toward my wife and son back then.” 

 _Enough of this,_ Elrond thought. It would be best if he intervened before this arguing could continue on. He doubted that any of what happened in Thranduil’s kingdom was important here. The dwarf was not likely to end the argument either. 

“Oh you stubborn dwarf. Can you not leave that in the past. I at least have done you no wrong, though you were most rude to me when you first met me. I can leave that in the past however,” Elrond interrupted. “Why don’t you just go and ask Gimli? Let him decide. Tell him it’s in regard to Aragorn.” 

Gloin grunted, but nodded and turned back towards the Hornburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Lotesse lle gar a varna lema – May you have a safe journey.  
> Na lû e-govaned vîn – until next we meet  
> En, Helm's Deep! - Look over there, Helm’s Deep.


	23. Goodbye Edoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

When Gloin returned, quite some time later, both of the elves were standing there feeling quite impatient. It was as though they had been kept waiting deliberately by the dwarf, though Elrond could think of no reason why he should have been kept waiting.

 

 _I never really caused him any insult back when I first met him, he thought. I know he’s not thrilled about Legolas being here, but that seems to always be the case with dwarves. Most of them just seem to have something against elves._ Yes, he knew they were taller and faster than a dwarf, but he had seen dwarves fighting, and he knew he would rather not ever be on the receiving end of a dwarves’ axe or arrows. _That was a long time ago that I saw dwarves fighting._ He stopped the thought. _No time for thinking about Gil-Galad again._

 

Elrond smiled at Gloin. “So, what does Gimli say?”

 

Gloin grunted. “Follow me.”

 

Clearly he had not liked what his son had said to him about the two elves. Elrond shrugged the thought off, before turning to follow the dwarf. Legolas walked in with him, standing quite proudly as he did. Legolas he knew had been here before, but he certainly had not. It was interesting for him to see Helm's Deep, and he could certainly imagine what it would have been like to be in this fortress with the Uruk-Hai closing in. The fortress was built into the end of a valley, the cliffs around it were unclimbable to his eyes. 

Except for one spot, which he knew from what Legolas had told him while they waited for Gloin to return that that was where the Rohirrim had come from with Gandalf to help them. _I'm glad Gandalf found the Rohirrim when he did, he thought else I would have lost Legolas. I do not think I could live through having my heart ripped apart a third time._  

Though the dwarves that were moving about stopped to watch the two elves passing by, not one made a move to try and stop them in their tracks. It seemed that Gimli had said something about them both that stopped any dwarves from getting in the way of the elves. 

Elrond looked around as they walked in through a wooden door that was inside the Hornburg itself.  It was not too long before Elrond found himself blinking rapidly as his eyes were attacked by multitudes of different colours. As his sight readjusted he noticed that the colour came from many different bits of precious gems. _So that is why this place has earned itself the name 'The Glittering Caves',_ he thought. It was quite something to see indeed. 

Gloin led them through the caves and into what seemed to be corridors that were freshly cut into the mountainside. On and on they walked, until finally he stopped at a new grand door that looked like it had been forged from mithril. 

"You'll find Gimli in here," Gloin said.   

Elrond smiled at the dwarf. “Thank you, Gloin.” 

The two elves turned and headed into that room. Elrond was surprised to find this room was rather small in comparison to the corridors outside of it. That was something that made him blink, and it made things quite awkward for the two elves.

“Legolas? Lord Elrond,” Gimli was looking toward them. “What are two elves such as yourselves doing here?”

“We need your help, Gimli. Or rather Aragorn does,” Legolas replied. 

“What?” The dwarf blinked at Legolas’ words. “What’s this all about?” 

“Orcs march on Minas Tirith soon. Without all our help the white city will not remain standing,” Elrond replied. “I know because I have seen it coming.” He sighed. “Legolas and I have been travelling about to find what help we can for them. I believe dwarves will come in handy, I’ve seen how your people fight Gimli once before, back before the fall of Erebor to Smaug.” 

Gimli faltered at that one. “No one ever mentioned you being around all the way back then, Lord Elrond.” 

“Well, I suppose it would not help that I was mainly a herald back then, not a lord.” _Or rather a herald first, a lord second,_ he thought. “It was back in the early second age that I formed Rivendell. I remember everything from back then, and there are few others now alive that do remember. But that is beside the point. Your friend needs you.” 

“I think I know how to convince you, Gimli.” Legolas said grinning. “I believe you once said I owe you a rematch, back at Edoras. How about if I win, you help us out?” 

Gimli grinned. “That I can agree to yes.” 

 _Rematch? What?_ Elrond was quite confused by this turn of events. “What? Someone care to explain what you two are talking about? I wasn’t there, remember.” 

Gimli chuckled. “I challenged him to a drinking game while at Edoras after the battle here at Helm’s Deep. Somehow he beat me. This time though the outcome will not be the same.” 

Elrond could understand how annoying that would have been for Gimli, to be beaten at something else by an elf. “That sounds interesting.” He would not say reasonable, but if Legolas believed it was the easiest way to get the dwarves help, then so be it. “I think I will merely watch.” One of them had to be sober come the morning. 

It was not long before what was needed was brought out over to the elf and dwarf. Both who had moved somewhere that both could easily stand, instead of the small room Gimli had been found in. Elrond found somewhere he could sit and watch the game. Not to mention catch Legolas should he be the one to fall over. The hard rock and dirt underfoot was not something one wanted to end up falling onto. 

He watched with interest as the pile of empty mugs piled up and up. The game seemed to go on for hours, and he noticed that Legolas seemed unlikely to be the one who lost. Gimli’s speech was starting to slur well before Legolas’. Then at last there was a heavy thud as Gimli toppled over backward once more. Legolas had won once more. 

A dwarf came over to guide Legolas to their rooms. Elrond wrapped one arm around Legolas as they walked, helping him along. This night he would not leave Legolas on his own. It would be unwise.  


	24. Warg Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and a still not recovered Legolas are ambushed by wargs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

The two elves did not leave until late in the morning from Helm’s Deep. Elrond knew they would have to move quickly to get back to Dunharrow in time. Gimli had said he and his kin had found another route to Dunharrow, and that they would use it but not till the next day, his head considered.

Elrond chuckled, as he helped Legolas back up onto Asfaloth and got the horse moving once more. Asfaloth trotted out of Helms Deep and out onto the open grass of the valley it was tucked into, before he had the horse canter on. It would not take them too long to get to Dunharrow. He was glad to have warned Gimli that there would be more Wood Elves than just Legolas at Dunharrow. The dwarf had shrugged it off. 

Elrond smiled though as he thought about that. Things were looking up for Aragorn indeed. To think this was all he and Legolas had been doing since they left the Green Wood, gathering what help they could. _This reminds me far too much of the Last Alliance,_ he thought as Asfaloth cantered on. Elrond sat behind Legolas this time, so that he could make sure Legolas did not fall off as he somehow slept as they travelled.

Legolas was still sleeping off the side effects of last night’s drinking competition.

 _I wonder if Elladan and Elrohir will beat us to Dunharrow,_ he thought. He did not think they would, since he was already on his way there. Spotting Edoras in the distance with his keen eyesight, he turned Asfaloth a little since they appeared to be heading for the capital, not for the place they were meant to be.

At the sound of something else approaching, he slowed Asfaloth down. _I know I can’t defend myself and Legolas at once if its orcs,_ he thought. _I’d rather use Vilya than Hadhafang_ , he thought. There would be plenty of time for fighting with his sword later when they were attacked at Minas Tirith. 

Once he was in the foothills, in a rather narrow valley, he stopped Asfaloth. _Did whatever that was that I sensed see me?_  

“Why are we stopping?” Legolas asked, sounding still half asleep. 

“Don’t worry Legolas. I just sensed something but I am not sure what.  Nor do I know if what I sensed has seen us. I would rather avoid a fight,” Elrond murmured. 

He knew that might do little when it came to comforting Legolas, but he had to say it at least. No one was coming into sight though. _Did they pass right by?_ Somehow he doubted it. He was rather unwilling to move at the moment, since he could not sense anything out there. 

Elrond listened, waiting for any sound that could possibly tell him where the other presence was. He knew it was not going to be easy to defend both of them were there a need to do so. He sighed, every part of him listening, waiting. One hand rested on his sword, just in case. 

It was then he heard a snarling sound that sent a chill down his spine. Wargs. It was then he heard another sound. Was that a raven calling? Or was that Elrohir? If it was his son, where was he? His eyes looked around warily, searching for any sign of a horse or elf or Dúnedain. Where are you? 

Just as he was able to make out the shape of a dark horse in the trees opposite him, and noticed a rider there too, he heard a twig snap. Turning his head quickly, he saw the first of the wargs appearing, an orc on its back. Two more he could see following it out of the scrub. 

"Aphad i roch, Asfaloth," Elrond muttered and the white horse trotted toward the hidden dark bay horse. Elrond looked over his shoulder. Yes, the orcs were following. Now that he looked in front of him and saw the Rider, he knew what was going on. It was one of the Dúnedain, and, that could only mean that his sons were somewhere close at hand. Likely waiting in a spot where they could ambush the wargs and single orc amongst them. 

As they reached the highest point in the path they were being led up, Elrond heard two of the wargs collapse, snarling, and he glanced behind him. The two wargs had been replaced by two Men on strong horses, both archers. They were out of range of the remaining orc and warg though. 

Elrond turned to look at the path in front of him and then flinched as all of a sudden an arrow arched narrowly past his right ear. _What? Who?_ A bellow from the orc behind hi told him that was where the arrow had been fired at. He looked ahead, eyes narrowed. 

Lowering his bow, and looking quite pleased despite the fierce expression on his face, was Elladan. Behind him, he spotted Elrohir, as well as many more mounted men. Dúnedain. 

"Mae g'ovannen, Dúnedain, iônnyar," Elrond said. before he turned a stern eye on Elladan. "Manen laew lû gar I hurl nyar en al naur na telmar mai ennas is min en ista mîn lein target and imlë?” Elrond was not pleased, his voice stayed stern while he scolded his son.  “Ane hene na hlar od dyn, Glorfindel hloa furious. Ennas Asfaloth helma or ma else, te pilin melehtë gar dag either Legolas or imnë." 

Elladan blinked before he looked down as his father's words sunk in. Clearly he realised his mistake, now that Elrond had taken the time to remind him of what not to do. "Goheno nin, adar." 

Elrond looked towards the Dúnedain now. “I guess my sons have told you what is going on? Why I sent them to find you?” 

“Yes. We will come to help with dealing with those orcs at Minas Tirith,” the man replied. 

“Then we should keep moving toward Dunharrow,” Elrond replied. “There, the rest of those who agreed to help will be meeting us. It’s likely a good thing Legolas and I are there before the dwarves of the Glittering Caves.” 

“Why is that, adar?” Elrohir asked. 

“That is because Thranduil is coming to help, and there are some dwarves who will not willingly tolerate him, nor he them.” Elrond sighed. “I have not told either side that they will meet each other there.” 

It was a mistake that he now realised could prove very troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:  
> Aphad i roch, Asfaloth – Follow the horse, Asfaloth  
> Mae g'ovannen, Dúnedain, iônnyar – Well met, Dúnedain, my sons.  
> "Manen laew lû gar I hurl nyar en al naur na telmar mai ennas is min en ista mîn lein target and imlë? How many times have I have I had to tell you not to shoot at anything if there is someone you know between your target and yourself?  
> Ane hene na hlar od dyn, Glorfindel hloa furious. Ennas Asfaloth helma or ma else, te pilin melehtë gar dag either Legolas or imnë." - Were he to hear of it, Glorfindel would have been furious. If Asfaloth stumbled or something else, that arrow might have killed either Legolas or myself


	25. Allies Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond arrives at Dunharrow only to get scolded by a certain elf of the Golden Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading!

It only took about another hour for them to be closing in on Dunharrow. Legolas seemed to have recovered by now from the night before, he was sitting a bit straighter and more easily in front of Elrond. Once they were close, Elrond allowed Asfaloth to take the lead once more; he’d been content amongst the group until then. Éomer would wonder who was coming, considering he did not recall mentioning sending his sons to find the Dúnedain. 

Now it was time to wait for all his allies to assemble at Dunharrow. Sure enough a couple of Rohirrim came toward them, but not enough to cause any alarm at all.

 _I wonder if Galadriel has shown up or not,_ he thought. 

“Greetings, Riders of Rohan,” he called. Elladan and Elrohir were directly behind him to either side of him. “More allies of mine have joined us on our way here from Helm’s Deep.” He was smiling thought as he rode forward to meet the Rohirrim. 

“An unusual lot have already arrived,” the leader of the group of Rohirrim replied. “Causing a bit of distrust amongst our people toward them too.” 

 _I wonder who that would be?_ “Elves?” 

“Yes. They say they know you, and though I know some of them, there is still come confusion and chaos in the camp due to the ones we don’t know,” Gamling replied. 

“I’ll do what I can to sort them out,” Elrond replied as the group were led into the camp. He did not ask which elves had come; he would work that out for himself. He looked behind him. “Find a place for yourselves.” That was aimed at the Dúnedain. “Elrohir, Elladan, why don’t you come with me?”

 The twins grinned, and followed after him. Elrond started looking for the elves causing unease in the camp. He would get to the bottom of it. Then he noticed a familiar banner waving in the wind and turned in that direction. Now he knew who the trouble causer was. 

 _Wait... how did she beat me here?_ It was the banner of Lothlórien that he had seen waving in the breeze. _Did she come? Of course she did if there is trouble here because of elves._ No one else would be the one to cause trouble with the Rohirrim. He could see that the Galadhrim seemed to be being left alone at the moment. None of the Rohirrim was going too close to the camp of the elves. 

Asfaloth stopped once they were amongst the elves camp, and Elrond dismounted lithely, waiting for Legolas and his sons before he turned toward the biggest of the tents. It could only be the one Galadriel was in. She was not one for being in cramped places. He knew her too well by now, though he had to admit even over the thousands of years he’d known her, he had always gotten on better with Celeborn. 

Elrond sighed as he walked over to the tent. He was startled however when the opening opened up for him. He seemed to come face to face with Haldir? 

The blond Marchwarden smiled. “She’s been waiting for you, Elrond. I need to keep moving.” 

“I won’t keep you then, Haldir,” Elrond replied, before he entered the tent. He heard Haldir stop the twins though, and knew they would have no end of questions for him. That would keep those two out of mischief. Celeborn, he noted, was not in the tent.  That was not something that surprised him as much as it should. He would have thought Celeborn would be here, what with all these Men around. But then, again, he knew it was Celeborn who had sent Haldir with the Galadhrim to help at Helm’s Deep. It was more likely that the Rohirrim were friendlier towards him than Galadriel. 

“So you’re here. But late,” Galadriel said. She knew of course that he had arrived.

 “Late? Who said anything about me being late? Last I heard, you were saying that you would think about whether you were going to come or not,” Elrond retorted. “You never stopped to think when Gil-Galad...” Galadriel winced at the name. “Yes I bring Gil-Galad up. You never stopped to think before saying you would help him. Yet you had to stop and think when it came to your only granddaughter? Something is not right with that picture, Galadriel.” 

“He was the High-King of all us elves back then, Elrond,” she replied. 

“He was also my _mate_ back then, if you care to remember,” Elrond replied. “Then you introduced me to Celebrian. Yes I loved her as I did him and, though you seem to be completely ignorant of it, it _broke_ me to let her sail to Valinor after those orcs waylaid her. She wouldn’t let me near her after our sons’ rescued her from them. Until Thorin Oakenshield and his companions passed through to reclaim their homeland I was not who I was before she left me. She was there to help me back on my feet after Gothaur tore Gil-Galad from me, and I will _never_ forget that. You have no idea how glad I was to have her after that happened. You have no idea how many times over the years she and I were together that I thanked her for being there for me, even in those earlier days.” 

Elrond paused to think for a few moments. “As for holding Legolas responsible for Gollum showing up in Lothlórien, how could he have known he was coming that way? We don’t even known how he knew Frodo had the ring itself. Bilbo might have met him, but I doubt before then Gollum even knew about Frodo.” Elrond paused to take a few deep breaths, he could feel his temper rising, and that was a very uncommon thing indeed. “You owe Legolas an apology for that one. Scolding me for things I’ve done is one thing, but having a go at me for the things my _current_ mate has done is a whole other matter…” 

He swallowed the fury still there in his voice. “I will talk to you later. Perhaps tomorrow when all have gathered.” He had to get out of this tent before he said something he might later regret saying. 


	26. Lord and King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves of Mirkwood arrive. Celeborn attempts to flirt with Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Wynjya2007 for beta reading

Elrond smiled the next morning when someone was sent to inform him that more people were seen coming towards the camp. It seemed everyone was almost here. “Any sign of the dwarves?” he asked, as he walked towards the lookout area over most of where the Rohirrim camped. 

“Not yet, Lord Elrond,” replied one of the men there. “I believe this group would be more of your people.” 

Elrond grinned. “Thank you. That could only be those from the Woodland Realm.” 

“The where?” 

 _I forgot most would not call it that anymore, though I still do._ “Mirkwood as it’s more commonly known now,” Elrond replied. He looked over where Legolas was. “Legolas! Your people are arriving! You coming?” 

Legolas hurried straight over at the mention of more wood elves coming to them. Together, the Wood-Elf Prince and the Imladris Lord headed down to where the edge of the camp was. It was not long before a second pale haired elf joined them. 

A glance to Elrond’s right made him have to hide a blink. _What is Celeborn doing down here?_ He would have thought Galadriel would have come. No, the elf to his right did have silver hair, not blond and was clearly male.  _I guess its better that it is him and not Lady Galadriel, considering how most humans seem to think of her._  

“Celeborn.” 

The silver haired Silvan elf looked at him. “I heard about the little argument you and Galadriel had last night Elrond. I can’t say I’m surprised about how that happened considering how she treated you last time you two met. I think things may well be different from now on.” 

“I hope so,” Elrond replied. “I don’t take kindly for being scolded for the things anyone I care about has done. Even if she did think it was justified that she scolds me.” He was relieved to say the least that Celeborn was not angry at him for almost yelling at Galadriel. 

Elrond sighed as he looked out ahead, only to see that the Wood-Elves were much closer to him now. He smiled as he spotted Thranduil and Nova right at the front of the group. Thranduil was sitting on that elk of his, while the rest were on horses. Iswen was not far from Nova, but as the future King’s mate, she should be there. _I’m glad I helped them work things out with Erestor,_ he thought. Nova had never once let her down since he was able to have her. 

The current king though had a serious expression on his face that Elrond could not ignore. _Has something happened while he has been travelling here?_  

He greeted Thranduil, Nova and Iswen. “Is something wrong, Thranduil?” Elrond asked, concerned for his friend. It was not like Thranduil to be so deep in thought. 

“I am well, Elrond, but I did see a group of dwarves heading this way... that does not bode well with me,” Thranduil replied. 

Elrond could have groaned. “They come because Legolas and I asked them to. Their leader is a friend of ours, and of Aragorn’s,” Elrond replied. 

“Not to mention Gimli has somehow become rather enamoured about my wife,” Celeborn replied. “I think he will stay out of your way, my friend so long as he knows where she is.” How he felt about that though, seemed well hidden from the Silvan Lord’s voice. “How fairs Mirkwood, since Gorthaur’s destruction?” Now there was something else in Celeborn’s voice that surprised Elrond. It was almost as though Celeborn was flirting! 

 _Well, if you’re so interested in flirting, Gimli being enamoured with Galadriel must not bother you much,_ Elrond thought. He smiled at the two of them. “Last I saw the Woodland Realm seemed to be doing well.” 

“Yes, Dol Guldor is no more than rubble, it will no longer plague us,” Thranduil replied. “My home is recovering, Celebrown.” 

Elrond blinked, looking over at Thranduil in surprise. Since when did he get Celeborn’s name wrong? Then he noticed where Thranduil was looking. Almost as though at the very start of Celeborn’s hair? _What the?_

“Why don’t you get off of that high elk of yours and say that?” Celeborn replied, seeming a little taken aback and offended. Clearly he had not liked being called that in the slightest. 

Thranduil snorted, looking down at him with a small smirk on his lips. “And why would I want to do that, little lord?” 

Elrond noticed Celeborn looking at him now. “I’m staying right out of this one, Celeborn. Sort it out amongst yourselves.” He was not interested in getting involved in this. “I should go and greet Prince Nova and Lady Iswen, anyway.” Not that he found himself able to move at the moment. _You two will be the death of each other,_ he thought. 

Right now he was trying not to laugh at the exchange between the two alike in so many ways but also so very different Sindarin elves. For him, listening to them bickering like this was quite amusing. He knew it would not do well for him to laugh though. Both might be offended by that. 

“If you did, you’d realise I am not shorter than you. And shouldn’t you show some respect you your Elders, son of Oropher?” There was a teasing tone to Celeborn’s voice though which showed he was not so offended as Elrond had thought. “Or shall I have to teach you to use your manners, King or not?” 

Finally Elrond was able to tear himself away. He moved toward Nova and Legolas now, just as Legolas managed to break out of a hug from Nova. The younger prince stepped back toward Elrond. He could hear Thranduil challenging Celeborn to a sparring match. That was something that would likely be worth watching. 

“Hello Nova,” he said finally, wrapping one arm around Legolas. “Thank you for convincing your father to come and help.” 

“Wasn’t completely my doing,” Nova replied. “I had a lot of help from Tauriel.” 

“Even so, he should take more interest in things outside his borders. Sounds like he and Lord Celeborn are going to have a small sparring match. Will be interesting to watch.” 


	27. Challenges Issued

Elrond smiled as he walked back towards the camp where all of the elves had been giving space to themselves.  He would continue to watch over Iswen until they reached Minas Tirith, when he could spare the time to do so.  He knew Erestor would not be thrilled if he allowed something to happen to Iswen when he could prevent it. 

 _Why did you have to sail right after Arwen married Aragorn?_  Erestor and Glorfindel had both sailed, but he really has not expected one to stay without the other.  That would have been something too cruel to ask.  He knew that.  But he did not mind, until now.   _I could use you sometimes, Erestor._  Erestor’s thoughts on some matters were invaluable at times. 

 _Soon, I will see them again,_ he thought.  He knew that was certain.  The sea called and it would not be long now before the sea called him home to Valinor.   _Celebrain, I am coming soon._  He did wonder whether she had found someone else as he had.  She had told him not to live out the rest of his life in misery after all. 

“What’s going on between Lord Celeborn and my adar?” Legolas asked as he walked beside Elrond. 

Elrond chuckled at the question Legolas had asked.  “A small disagreement it seems.  I believe they’ve found a way between themselves to settle it.”  He smiled at his lover.  “It happened while you were so busy greeting Nova and your own kin.  It was quite amusing if I do say so myself.  To think, they’re both Sindar.” 

It was times like this when he was glad he was not of the same people as Legolas and the others.  “I’ve known Celeborn so long that sometimes I cannot see anything in him that could be even remotely Sindar.  He and your father are so different.” 

Laughter sparkled in the younger elf’s eyes.  “Everyone is different, melleth-nin,” Legolas replied.  “So how are they going to sort out their differences?” 

“How else then a brief sparring match?  I have no doubt many of the Galadhrim will be there to watch Celeborn teach your father a thing or two,” Elrond replied.  “I thought do not know whose side I am on with this one.  They are both my friend, I cannot choose between them.” 

Legolas chuckled.  “Do not pick one then.  But you know I will always be on my Adar’s,” he replied.  “I wonder if it will just be those two fighting.” 

“Probably not.  Though, I think should Celeborn ask, I will join in.” 

Legolas chuckled.  “I think you might just have someone to fight against to.”  There was a hint of a challenge in his voice. 

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Legolas’ words.  Surely he had mis-heard him.  The very idea seemed a bad one.  “What?  You?  I’d beat you only too easily, elfling.”  He knew far too many tricks to let someone so young teach him a lesson. 

“We will see, Elrond,” Legolas replied.  He was grinning though.  “Besides everyone should get some practice in on the way to Minas Tirith.”  He paused to give Elrond a cheeky grin.  “Especially those of you _Eldar_ who haven’t fought since who knows when.” 

Well, didn’t that settle it?  “I may not have fought for many years, but that does not mean I am not able to fight as well as I used to, Legolas,” Elrond retorted.  “We’ll see who comes out on top.”   _Besides, is it right for me to be there should Celeborn ask?_ Yes, he would always support his friend, even if it potentially led to fighting another good friend.  “You forget, I am much older than your father.  And Celeborn is older still than I.”   _You’ll regret thinking you can beat me._  

It was then he saw Celeborn beckoning him over.  “I’ll will be back soon, melleth,” Elrond murmured, before he walked over towards his friend.  “Yes Celeborn?” 

Celeborn smiled slightly. He seemed a little amused at something.  “That over confidant ass of an elven king and I have decided we will not be the only ones in this little spar.  We’ve agree to a three on three duel.  You interested?  I asked Haldir, and he’s accepted.” 

Elrond grinned.  “You know me too well.  I will join you both.  When and where?” 

Celeborn seemed to think only for a few seconds before answering.  “In about ten minutes, where the humans have been training amongst themselves.  I just spoke to King Éomer about it.  Seems there is a lot of interest amongst the humans as to how we fight amongst ourselves.  They’ve only seen Haldir fight.  I will meet you there shortly.” 

Elrond nodded.  “I’ll just go collect Hadhafang from my tent.” 

Celeborn nodded, and then turned away. 

Elrond turned to see Thranduil talking to his sons.   _Hmm, I wonder if Nova’s getting involved as well.  I’ll bet he’d leap at the chance to have a go at Haldir._  Catching a glance from Legolas, he winked, and nodded.  He would know what that meant. 

Elrond walked close enough past Legolas to hear him accept the challenge.   _Excellent.  Time you learnt a lesson about respecting your elders, my dear princeling._  This would indeed be an interesting fight, and the riders of Rohan would certainly learn a thing or two.  Only the Dúnedain and his sons’ had seen Elrond fight. 

As he walked towards the human part of the camp, the twins joined him. 

“What’s this about a duel?” Elladan asked. 

“Between Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil?” Elrohir added. 

“A small disagreement, between two Sindar who let their own pride clash with each others, my sons.  One that’s turned into a three on three duel,” Elrond replied.  “Haldir and I are fighting with Celeborn.  Legolas at least I know is on Thranduil’s side, and that is because I promised to teach him a lesson in respect.” 

The twins grinned, before they darted off elsewhere.  Elrond had no doubt that they would be there to watch.   _I can only hope that it is not me who gets taught the lesson._  He was determined to teach Legolas a lesson though. 


	28. A Duel Over Insults Made

Elrond walked towards where he knew many of the Rohirrim were starting to gather around.  One hand rested on Hadhafang’s grip as he moved amongst the Men. 

Éomer smiled as he saw Elrond coming.  “You’re a part of this small duel as well, Lord Elrond?” 

“Indeed.  I will not stand aside out of this one.  I will always stay by my friends’ side.  Even of both those pompous Sindar,” he spotted Thranduil looking in his direction at that one, “are good friends of mine.  It was not easy for me to choose a side, but I know I have picked the side that would have been expected.” 

Éomer chuckled.  “Very well.  Good luck, healer.” 

Elrond did not visibly to the last word.  There was time enough for that in the arena.   _That’s only one part of me,_ Elrond thought as he stepped into the clearing.   _Soon you’ll know the other part as well, Éomer._ Haldir was already there, his blade drawn.  Thranduil stood opposite them, with his two sons.  Both young princes were smirking as he looked at them.  Then Celeborn was there as well, moving to stand between Elrond and Haldir, drawing his own sword, the most ancient of them all. 

“Still time to back down, Legolas,” Elrond said, looking over at the youngest of the three opposite him. 

“Not going to happen, Eldar,” Legolas replied. 

“So be it then,” Elrond replied.   _If he thinks I will go easy on him because he is my lover, he has another thing coming._  There was no space in a fight, even a mock one like this duel for pulling any attacks.  He would stay standing until the end, in case Celeborn was defeated. 

Elrond turned his attention to Éomer, who was now standing between them, looking at the six elves staring each other down.  “Last one to be disarmed wins,” Éomer told the two groups.  “Everyone ready?” 

Elrond nodded, and saw the three facing him nod as well.  He was focusing now on the task at hand.  Teaching three Sindar a lesson.  The only one who he did not know when it came to fighting skill was Nova himself.  That did not mean that he feared coming face to face with him at the end.   _Haldir will beat him, I’m sure,_ he thought.  Elrond drew Hadhafang, ready to strike as soon as the order was given.   _Peredhel I might be, but that will not be a disadvantage_.  He had never let it, and it was that quality that had led him to become Gil-Galad’s herald. 

 _I will show them what I know about fighting.  Healer I may be, but this I know only too well._  Éomer nodded, and he moved straight toward Legolas, who came at him with both his knives.   _Two on one?  Hardly fair, were I a man_ , he thought. 

Where he lacked a second blade, he made up for it with speed and quick attacks. 

There was a shower of sparks as the two silvan knives and his Hadhafang collided.  Elrond seemed to dance on his feet as he fought back against the youngling, moving easily from blocking to striking.  Legolas certainly knew a thing or two as well and often almost surprised Elrond himself with his skill.  That which he likely had gained over the years of spider attacks. 

Elrond smiled as he sent one of the long knives onto the ground, with a hard hit on the part of the blade closest to the handgrip.  Now things were much more even for him, but it did not take him long even so, to disarm Legolas, and get his sword up to the elf’s neck.  “Fern.” 

Legolas sighed, shaking his head, looking at him in surprise. 

Elrond gave him a look that said, _I told you so_ , before turning to look at the other five.  He could see Nova and Haldir backing away from each other.  It seemed they had worn each other out, but Celeborn and Thranduil kept on fighting.  Elrond circled around the pair, waiting for a moment to strike himself at Thranduil.  He would the moment Celeborn’s sword fell from his grip. 

As he circled, he watched how Thranduil fought, noting anything he could use to his advantage.  It took some time before Celeborn’s blade fell. 

“Fern,” Thranduil declared, smirking. 

Elrond did not even give his friend a second to check who was still standing, his sword was between the two Sindar almost immediately.  “So it comes down to just you and me, mellon-nin,” he said, as the two of them walked in a circle. 

“It would seem so, Peredhel,” Thranduil smirked.  “I will beat you.” 

“You forget who taught me to fight, Thranduil, my old friend.  High King Gil-Galad himself taught me.”  A murmur ran through the Men-folk around them.   _Yes, Rohirrim, I’m that old to have been here during the Last Alliance_. 

“Enough banter,” Thranduil retorted.  “Let’s settle this, Elrond.”  He raised his sword, the strange mostly straight bladed elvish sword that had likely not seen a fight in a long time.  He had certainly seemed quite handy at wielding it, none the less.  This would not be the easiest of fights. 

Elrond raised Hadhafang, ready, raising it in time to block a savage strike from Thranduil.  He glared at Thranduil, attacking back just as quickly.  The fight with Legolas had not taken long, and he had rested a while, while waiting for Thranduil and Celeborn to finish their fight.  Thranduil had not had much time to rest between fights. 

Thranduil’s sword arched up and struck his left shoulder, as Hadhafang hit Thranduil’s ribs.  A blow hard enough to bruise but nothing more.  That was as hard as Elrond had hit Legolas as well, knowing he would have to tend to him  later on, as well as the others, if they asked. 

The two elves kept on fighting for quite some time, dodging and striking.  The two swords frequently collided as they were woven swiftly through the air.  Elrond was aware of others cheering for either of them, but he ignored it, not wishing for it to intrude on his focus. 

Right now, his only thought was forcing Thranduil to submit.  A harder than usual blow handed on Thranduil’s right forearm when he failed to raise his sword in time to block.  The older Elven-King was tiring.  Knowing this, Elrond pressed forward, giving him no time to think, only time to defend and attack. 

Then Thranduil slipped, and Elronds sword came down, striking hard enough to force the other sword to the ground.  His booted foot came down, pinning the blade as Thranduil tried to get off of his back, and Hadhafang’s point touched Thranduil’s throat, just barely. 

“I win,” Elrond said quietly. 

Thranduil seemed to bite back a curse as Elrond stepped back, extending a hand to help him up, which the blond Sindar accepted.  “You fight very well, Elrond.  As well as I remember back from those days of old.”  He looked at Celeborn.  “This foolish argument is over.  You have won.” 

Celeborn smiled.  “I might have lost to you, with a sword, but it is clear who is the better fighter between us with words.” 


	29. Ambush

Fortunately, there were other healers amongst those who had come with the elves of the Woodland Realm and Lothlórien.. Elrond knew he had a few bruises, but he could heal himself when it came to that side of things.  Legolas though, once he spotted the golden haired ellon, seemed a bit worse off than him. 

“Legolas...”  Elrond sheathed his sword once more so he didn’t have to carry it anymore, as he walked over to the young elf.  “I didn’t hit you too hard did I?”  Elrond was only too aware of the humans who were around them.  They would never approve of the relationship he had with Legolas. 

“I think one of those hits might have caused a strain,” Legolas replied. 

“Sorry,” Elrond replied.  “Come.”  Only once they were out of the camp that was the Rohirrim’s did Elrond wrap one arm around Legolas.  He might be a bit more tired than Legolas, but really, a night’s sleep and he would be fine, even if he had been healing the younger elf.  “I’ll admit Thranduil still fights as well as he used to.” 

“I’m glad to hear it, melleth,” Legolas replied as he slipped into Elrond’s tent. 

Elrond smiled as he entered after him, before gently pulling Legolas close so he could kiss him.  He was glad not for the first time, that he had Legolas.  Tomorrow they rode for Minas Tirith and for the battle to come.  Elrond helped him get his armour off, before getting rid of his own.  There would be bruises on him as well. 

“You gave me a few bruises as well, though I think Thranduil gave me the worst.”  Elrond smiled, taking Legolas’ hands in his as they sat down.  He noted the small wince Legolas made.  Legolas flinched as Elrond sent a small wave of healing energy through him.  The right hand twitched, trying to move away.  “Hold still.”  The command was gently said, knowing Legolas wouldn’t like this at all. 

The pain in Legolas' wrist would soon ease, as Elrond sent more healing energy into that wrist, his right hand carefully wrapped around it, so that the energy he used only went as far as that injury.  Bruises could heal at their own pace, which for elves was a lot faster than for men.  Even those who had been directly related to Elros had not been able to heal as fast as elves, and they were certainly more elven than those born after them. 

Elrond smiled once he knew that wrist would be healed.  "There.  It won't bother you now." 

Legolas smiled, before leaning over to kiss him.  "Thank you." 

Elrond once more chuckled.  "Let's get some sleep.  Tomorrow we march for Minas Tirith." 

Legolas nodded and shifted to lie down on Elrond's bed.  Seemed he was content to stay here for the night, not find his own. 

Elrond chuckled, moving to lie down himself.  As soon as he had, Legolas shifted, so that his head rested on Elrond's chest.  Elrond smiled, wrapping his arms around the young Sindar.  Lifting his head a little, he pressed a gentle kiss against the golden hair.

 "Goodnight, mellethron-nin." 

It was not long before Elrond drifted off into sleep himself. 

Due to all the light which flooded into the camp at dawn, it was not a surprise when the sound of people moving about woke Elrond not long after dawn had broken.  Waking Legolas was easy, all it took was a gentle kiss.  “We need to get up, melleth,” he murmured. 

Legolas grunted, but he did shift off of Elrond and onto his feet.  “We’re on our way to Minas Tirith aren’t we today?” 

“Yes.  And then after the battle, the Grey Havens.”  Elrond smiled.  The sea’s call was getting ever stronger for him.  He knew it would be soon that he heeded that call.  He blinked though as he heard a dwarf’s laughter and it was joined with the musical laughter that could only come from Galadriel. 

Pulling on the last of his armour, Elrond stepped out.  “About time you showed up, Mela en' coiamin, Gimli.” 

The dwarf turned around at that to glance at him, before turning his attention back to something Galadriel said.  He kept walking with the Lady of Lórien. 

Elrond rolled his eyes.   _I wonder what she’s told him_ , he thought.  He likely would not know any time soon.  Legolas came out at that point, and Elrond smiled at him.  “Let’s go get Asfaloth.  Time we made a move.”  He knew Éomer was waiting for him to move before he had his people do so. 

Elladan and Elrohir did not take long to see the two elves once they were where Asfaloth was.  Nor did Celeborn or Thranduil, the two Sindar, who it seemed were the two leading the elves who were not from Rivendell. 

“Khila amin,” Elrond said, and at his words, he saw one of the other elves blow into an old hunting horn he had with him.  Asfaloth trotted forward with his two riders sitting comfortably on his back.  Once they had cleared that area, Elrond saw others starting to canter toward them to catch up and join the group. 

** 

It took a few days before they were in Gondor itself, but now that they were, it would not take long for them to reach the white city.  As they came into sight of it though, Elrond noticed two Men riding toward the white city and a bunch of orcs coming up behind them.  “Elladan, Elrohir, come with me.  The rest of you keep going.  We will catch up.” 

He knew his sons and Legolas would be more than enough to deal with this ambush.  Just as the orcs reached the two men who were turning around to face them now, Elrohir blew into the horn he had, and Legolas and Elladan both loosed arrows from their bows.  Two of the orcs fell from their mounts, one of which leapt at Elrond a few moments later, knocking him from Asfaloth at the same time as he saw Aragorn knocked from his horse as well. 

One of Legolas’ arrows took care of the warg that had knocked Elrond off, and Elrond hurried toward Aragorn, who did not seem to have noticed that he too was off a horse.  An orc lost its head to Elrond’s sword as Elrond moved towards Aragorn, just as another orc knocked Aragorn over.  Anduril had fallen from Aragorn’s hand too, and he was reaching for it even as the orc went to attack him. 

 _Oh no you don’t, scum of Morgoth._  Elrond slipped his sword in just in time to block a killing blow that Aragorn would have gotten a second later.  Then Elrond swung his sword, beheading the orc, for the moment ignoring Aragorn underneath him. 

“Eria, Estel.”  Elrond stabbed another orc in the heart as he spoke.  Time to berate the two men once they were at Minas Tirith again.  It did not take long to force the orcs to retreat for now. 

Once Faramir had caught and returned with Aragorn’s horse, only then did Elrond get back onto a patiently waiting Asfaloth. 

“I would have thought you more careful than that, Aragorn,” Elrond said as the five horses turned towards the white city.  He noted that his companions were waiting for them to rejoin them.  “Especially after the warning I sent with Faramir from Edoras.” 

“This road has not once seen orcs since he returned with your message,” Aragorn replied.  “We thought it was still safe.” 

“It seems we were wrong.  Thank you for the help,” Faramir added. 

“Yes it does,” Elrond replied, “but we’ve come now, and I doubt a moment too soon, Aragorn.” 

Aragorn nodded.  “You don’t know how grateful I am that you all came like this.”  He smiled noticing Legolas.  “Mae govannen, mellonin!” 

Legolas grinned back at him as they rode.  “I am not the only one you’ll know in that group, Estel.”  Faramir looked confused by the name. 

“When Aragorn lived in Rivendell growing up we called him Estel,” Elrond said, looking at Faramir.  “It’s the Sindarin word for hope.” 

“Oh.  Well, that fits yes,” Faramir replied. 

Elrond grinned.  “We all thought so.”  He nudged Asfaloth forward until they reached the front of the group of elves, men and dwarves. 

Aragorn’s eyes widened as he took in those who sat on the horses’ right at the front. Celeborn, Thranduil on his elk as usual, Nova sitting on a horse instead of an elk, Galadriel, and Gimli.  Quite the imposing group. 


	30. Arrival

Elrond sighed as they all headed up through the mountain wrapping city.  Women and men alike seemed to stare, just has they had last time Elrond had arrived with his sons.  Too bad it was not the same as last time.  This time it was for a much darker reason, and that was something that was not good. 

"A shame that gate’s going to crushed again," Gimli muttered. 

"Won't it be harder for them this time, Gimli?  Since it was rebuilt using mithril?" Legolas asked, looking over at the dwarf. 

"It'll hold them back longer yes, but not indefinitely.  Long enough that archers should be able to do a lot of damage to the orcs coming," Gimli replied.  "That battering ram they used against the old door will even struggle this time." 

Elrond smiled grimly.  It seemed they would have an easier time to defend the city for a while.  “The orcs will find a way in eventually.”  He looked over at Aragorn.  “Is anyone else coming to help from Gondor, Aragorn?” 

"Yes, Prince Imrahil is bringing his soldiers from Dol Amroth.  I've also sent word to all the Dúnedain in Gondor that I need their help.  They should be here soon,” Aragorn replied, once he dismounted in the huge courtyard in front of the palace. 

Elrond heard the door open and he glanced in that direction.   _Arwen._  

There she stood in the doorway.  Her long dark hair gleamed in the light as she came out to greet them all.  Arwen was smiling, despite the clear worry in her grey eyes.  She seemed to be searching for someone amongst them. 

Elrond smiled, dismounting from his horse, watching her as he did.  Legolas slipped down after him, and Asfaloth was taken away by a stable boy to the stables.  He noted Éowyn appearing as well.  Éowyn who had eyes only for Faramir, who appeared to have a weak leg, he was limping. 

“Adar, you came,” Arwen’s voice drew his attention.  She was there. 

Elrond chuckled, turning to give her a hug.  “How could I not?  The danger you and Aragorn are going to be in is more than reason enough for me to do so.”  He paused.  “Did I not say I would return to visit once more before I sailed?  I had not planned for it to be in these circumstances, but I have returned as I promised I would.” 

“Arwen!”  A second later both of the twins had joined them, and Arwen was quite surrounded by her family.  Elrond excused himself a few moments later, glancing over at where Aragorn was, talking to Faramir. 

Aragorn seemed quite bothered by the fact that his Steward was limping, and he soon glanced over to meet Elrond’s gaze, before nodding. 

Elrond got the message.  Aragorn wanted his help.  As the elf drew closer to the three he was able to spot the blood on Faramir’s leg armor.  There was a considerable amount already there.  “What happened?” he asked. 

“One of the wargs got me with its teeth,” Faramir replied.  “It was going to kill me when you all showed up, and I kicked it.  Its teeth got stuck in me.” 

“You were lucky, Faramir,” Aragorn replied.  He looked over at Elrond.  “Think there is any way for him to still be able to fight when the orcs come, Elrond?” 

“Depending on how bad the damage is, I should be able to heal him enough.”  Elrond looked at Faramir for a few moments, wondering how he would react. 

“Elrond taught me everything I know, Faramir,” Aragorn told him.  “I’ve even known him to be able to deal with wounds from the likes of Morgul blades.” 

Faramir’s eyes widened as he looked at Elrond in amazement at that one. 

“You met the hobbit, Frodo near Osgiliath, did you not?” Elrond asked.  “When I first met him he’d been injured by the Witch King of Angmar’s blade.  Yet he is still alive even now.  Had he gotten to me any later it may have been too late even for me to be able to help him.  Those bites from that warg are not much in comparison.” 

No, Morgul blades were a lot worse.  He’d seen many people injured by wargs in his time, including himself at one point. 

“Aragorn, be careful out there when they come.  There will be wargs in that army that comes, as well as trolls, and goblins on top of the orcs.  It seems they are not pleased at all by Sauron’s demise.  I believe they want to try and topple Gondor while it is still weakened from the battle that occurred here,” Elrond said. 

“Yes, I have been watching the border, as have many of the Dúnedain.  When Faramir reported your message to me, I was very glad to hear that you were thinking of us,” Aragorn replied.  “I can only hope that we have enough guards here.” 

They had reached the Halls of Healing by now, and Aragorn told one of the healers there what would be needed for Faramir.  Most of the healers were watching Erond. 

“Take that armour off, Faramir, and let’s see how badly that warg got you,” Elrond said.  He knew even Aragorn would not contradict him right now, considering this was something he knew much about. 

Elrond did not take long to do what was needed to heal the bites that the Warg’s teeth had left behind.  Even as he sent a few smaller waves of healing energy into that leg, he could feel Vilya almost seeming to struggle with the task.  Therefore he did not expend too much energy on those cuts. 

“Keep them out of any water for the next day if you can.  If they haven’t healed completely before the battle make sure they’ve been tightly bandaged so that they won’t get infected,” Elrond said at last.  “If they should cause you trouble, talk to a healer and see what they can do, but I don’t think you’ll need to.  They are shallower than I would have thought since they were caused by a warg.”


	31. Fears

It was dawn when the first warning horn rang out at Minas Tirith.  Elrond stiffened in Legolas' arms.  Aragorn had taken surprisingly well to finding out about the two of them, even if he had been surprised just who was involved in this relationship.  Elrond grimaced, feeling Legolas holding onto him quite tightly. 

"We need to get up, melleth," Elrond murmured, rolling over to look at his lover.  Legolas seemed to be afraid... he was shaking, but what could he possibly be afraid of?  Elrond knew he had fought in many battles, including one of this scale, before the very walls of the city they were in now, not so long ago.  "What's wrong?"  Elrond gently kissed him. 

He knew they could not stay here for long.  Aragorn was waiting for them to help him with the massive amount of elves that were here now.  Elrond did want to know what had suddenly gotten into Legolas. He wrapped his arms around Legolas, holding him close.  "What frightens you?" 

"A dream," Legolas replied, trembling. 

"What happened?"  Elrond asked gently.  What had worried his lover so much? 

"I lost you," Legolas replied. 

Elrond's eyes widened.  "But I'm right here, Legolas."  He kissed him softly again, one hand gently caressing Legolas' cheek.  "Just like I was last night.”  Though he was a little startled, he kept that well hidden. 

"You died in battle," Legolas muttered, though he did not sound so sure of what he was saying now.  Then the blue eyes flew open and he pulled Elrond close, burying his face against the Peredhel's bare chest. 

Elrond simply held him in his arms, one hand gently rubbing Legolas' back, trying to calm him, even as he felt the first cold tears against his warm skin.  "Shh, penneth.  There is nothing for you to fear. I am here.  You will not lose me today.  I fight too well to be defeated by the likes of orcs.  Besides, I have not seen our end today, I have seen us both sailing to Valinor."  It took a little while, but Legolas did calm down once more.  “We will be alright, Legolas. Of that I’m certain.”  He gently kissed him.  “You’ll see.” 

“I suppose I will,” Legolas replied, returning the kiss before he let go of Elrond, and got out of the bed once more.  “I guess one last fight is all we have now?” 

“Yes.  This will not be an easy one, but we will win,” Elrond replied.  He sat up, and then got to his feet, dressing before turning his attention to his own armour.  He moved quickly as he got all of it one once more.   _One last fight, and then we will leave Middle Earth.  Never to return_ , he thought.   _The sea beckons us home to Valinor at last._  

Valinor, a place he had only ever heard tales of.  The place where he knew Celebrian now dwelled.  He hoped that after all this time she had recovered from what the orcs had done to her.  For a moment, there was guilt in his mind as well, considering where he now stood.  Would she understand the things that had happened since she sailed?  He could only hope that she would.  It had been just over five long centuries since she had departed for Valinor. 

There was nothing left in their home that he feared now.  This battle would be remembered by the humans for many years to come, he had the feeling.  Just as the Last Alliance was remembered by those who had lived on after it.  Even those in Rohan knew of that one, and they were relatively new in comparison to those who were in Gondor. 

 _The Valar kept us alive for a reason, and perhaps this is it.  To wipe the last of Morgoth's foul creatures from Aman._  It would make life a lot easier for the humans who lingered on after their time had come to depart for the West.  He glanced at Legolas, seeing the prince tightening the last of his armour.  Both of them walked out of the room together, heading towards the throne room. 

People were hurrying in and out of the room, getting orders from Aragorn.  Elrond's beloved daughter sat beside Aragorn, watching as things went on, though occasionally she as well answered someone's question, when her husband was too busy.  Thus, it was she who spotted Elrond first, and she nudged Aragorn, before saying something to him. 

The words were lost to Elrond's hearing, with all the noise going on.  Aragorn looked over as he approached, and smiled slightly. 

"Where do you want us, Aragorn?" Elrond asked once they had gotten close enough that he would be able to hear them.  Even though Galadriel herself had not wanted Elrond as the one leading everything when it came to the elves, she had been outnumbered by the other leaders.  Even Celeborn, who was older and wiser than any other elf alive, had agreed that Elrond should lead them. 

Aragorn looked at him for a few moments in silence.  Elrond knew it would be hard for him to choose one place for all of the elves indeed.  How many times had Aragorn see the elves fighting?  Not that many, but he knew well enough that they would be able to handle any part of where they were sent to be. 

“I’ll let you work that one out for yourselves,” Aragorn said finally. 

Elrond nodded. “Then we will see you out there, or tonight, whichever happens first,” he replied. He glanced over at his daughter for just a second, before he headed out of the room, Legolas following after him. 

“I wonder where the others all are,” Legolas murmured. 

“Celeborn said they would meet us outside,” Elrond replied. “So that’s where we’re going.” He sighed as he walked. Another war to fight in, and not one that was in any way going to be easy. His mind went back to when he had been fighting against Sauron in Mordor and it was not a pleasant thought. He had lost much there, but he had also found it to be a new beginning at the same time. _This time, I will not lose the one I love,_ he thought. In that way it was going to be different to that battle.

As they drew closer to where the other elves were all waiting, he started to think what to tell Celeborn and Thranduil, since they were handling their own people in this fight, while he dealt with those from Imladris. 

Swiftly he relayed Aragorn’s words to Thranduil and Celeborn, both of whom nodded before moving off to sort out their own people.   _I could never lead everyone as Ereinion once did._  Never would that be a role he would want to have. 


	32. Final Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving the battle, Elrond must say goodbye to Arwen, forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not very easy to write, I am not a parent, so I don't know what its like to say goodbye to a child. Please don't flame me if you know what its like and I've done a horrid job.

Many died in the battle that took place before the walls of Minas Tirith.  The elves fought with a ferocity that would be spoken of in years to come.  No orc that met Elrond in the battle lived for long, and Legolas fought beside him, with both bow and sword.  Time it took to push the orcs and wargs back, and even after the city was made safe, the surrounding lands were searched and purged of anything that Morgoth had left behind. 

Now, a good week later, Elrond woke with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.  He knew, today he had to say goodbye to Arwen for the last time. 

 _How does one say goodbye to their child, knowing they’ll never see them again?_  A question he had had in mind for some time, but he had never been able to come up with an answer to it.  He had no choice really in the matter now.  For the longing to sail was too strong to resist.  It would be hard, knowing that after today he would never see her again.  Just as so long ago he had known he would never see his twin again, after hearing that Elros had passed away. 

“You look bothered, melleth.” 

Warm lips touched his cheek lightly. 

“Long have I known, Legolas, that one day I would have to say goodbye to Arwen forever.  Now that day has come and it grieves me considerably.” 

Elrond sighed, turning his head to look at Legolas. 

“I never wanted this to be the fate she chose.  Only one other in my family ever did, and that was my brother, Elros.  He lived for four hundred years before he passed away, and even now, many millennia later I wish he had not chosen as he did.  I just don’t know what to say to her when I see her.” 

Yes they had all fought to keep this land safe once more, but this would be even harder than that.   _I’d rather face a thousand orcs alone than say goodbye to my daughter._  He knew that killing orcs was certainly easier than what had to happen now. 

“Go to her, melleth.  Spend some time with her.  You’ll know what to say before its time for us to leave, I’m sure,” Legolas replied, wrapping his arms around him in a reassuring hug.  “You always know what to say when the time comes for you to say it.” 

Elrond lay there for a while in his lover’s arms, waiting for it to be a more suitable time for him to do as Legolas suggested. 

“I will go to talk to Aragorn once more, and then meet everyone in the courtyard at the right time, melleth,” Legolas said. 

Elrond knew Legolas and Aragorn had become fast friends; this would be no easier for his lover than saying goodbye to Arwen had become for him.  He nodded. 

“I will see you in the courtyard then.” 

He smiled, gently kissing Legolas, before shifting to get up.  Both of them dressed in silence before they departed the room. 

Perhaps it was not so surprising when they were joined by Elladan and Elrohir.  Elrond knew his sons would miss their sister as much as he would.  At least they had chosen the path of the Eldar.  He did not have to say goodbye to all three of his children.  If he had had to do so, that would have been unbearable. 

The four elves walked together, out toward the rooms where Arwen had said she liked most.   Unsurprisingly, it was the library in the palace that she preferred to be in, during the mornings.  His daughter had always had a fondness for reading in the early morning sunshine.  When Elrond had wanted her, she had always been found in the library. 

When Elrond entered the library, he was surprised when the twins did not stop outside.  He turned to look at them, as Legolas continued past the room down the hall. 

“You’re coming in here, ionnath-nin?” 

Elrond raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  In all their years, the twins had never shown any liking for the library back in Rivendell.  They had tended to avoid the place completely.  Even if he had asked them to get something from there, he had no doubts that they would have asked someone else in the library to get it so they did not have to venture in themselves. 

“This is the last time…” Elladan began. 

“… we’ll see our muinthel so…” 

“… we decided that just…” 

“… this once we would…” 

“… go into a place we dislike so much.” 

Elrond chuckled, quite amused by his sons’ reasoning for coming into the library.  He shook his head. 

“And yet, you couldn’t do a simple errand for me, in all these years.” 

No, not even going to find Arwen had ever gotten the twins to go into such a place like this.  Perhaps it was because they knew this would be the last time they saw her as much as he knew it to be true. 

He continued on amongst the tall white pillars interspaced evenly in the room.   _Arwen said she liked to sit under a wide window to read_ , he thought. 

“Look for a wide window.  We’ll find her there,” he said. 

He knew Arwen would be surprised to see her brothers in the library with him.  The twins nodded and moved off to look for their sister.  Such as it happened, Elrond spotted her first.  He walked over, taking his time, watching her as he did.  He wanted to remember her as she appeared now, sitting in the sun, enjoying a good book. 

“Arwen?” 

For the moment his voice seemed to stay steady.  He hoped it would for the remainder of the time he had with her. 

She sat there, wearing a pale green dress, her whole body on the couch, her head down as she read.  The long black hair she’d gotten from him fell like a veil in front of her face, but he would know her without seeing her face. 

For a few long moments, his daughter continued to read, and then the grey eyes lifted to meet his own, her hand slipping something into the book to mark the page before closing it.  Arwen smiled as she looked at him. 

“Ada.” 

She shifted, so that he could sit down next to her if he so wished.   _She sounds happy,_ he thought as he sat down next to her. 

Arwen put the book down on the table beside the couch, before giving him a hug, which he returned.  Only to blink as he noticed that she didn’t seem to be the only one he was able to sense as he embraced her. 

“Ada?  Are you alright?” 

He smiled slightly at the concern in his daughter’s voice. 

“Not entirely, Arwen, but what I think I just discovered makes me a bit less grieved by our parting.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Another life inside you.” 

Elrond smiled.  Something he had managed to master, some millennia ago, to be able to feel if anything had changed in a person when he touched them. 

Her eyes widened in surprise.  It seemed she had not known that she did indeed carry a child inside her. 

“The son from that vision?” 

“Perhaps.  I cannot tell you for certain, Arwen.” 

Elrond thought for a few moments. 

“You have no idea how much I have dreaded today’s arrival.” 

“I know this is not the path you would have once chosen for me, ada, but I truly am happy here.  Never will I forget any of the days I spent with all of you, even when you are long gone across the sea.  Had I not met Aragorn, perhaps I would have chosen differently, but I cannot change that now, no one save the Valar can, and I doubt they will.” 

Elrond nodded. 

“I remember, long ago, when I found out from the Valar the choice that I had to make, alongside my brother, Elros.  Had I made the choice you have, much of what has happened never would.  We will miss you, but I know you made the choice that seemed the right one for you.  As I know I made the choice that was the right one for myself.” 

He paused. 

“Never will I forget you, even after you’ve passed from this life.  Perhaps, if we are fortunate, we may meet again, but I do not know that you and I will.  I knew, from quite some time ago now, that you would choose this.  As soon as you met Aragorn for the first time, I knew that I had lost you, though I hoped it would not come to pass.  Now, it has.”   

She never would be forgotten, his only daughter. 

 “Your brothers followed my choice; they will sail with us as well.”

 “I hope you find all you are looking for when you reach Valinor, ada: including naneth and those who you have lost over the years.  I may never join you all there, but I hope that you will all be happy, even so.” 

“I’m sure with time, we will get used to knowing we won’t see you again.  At first, that will not be something that is easy to accept, especially not for Celebrían.” 

He knew how special Arwen had been to his wife.  She had always spent more time with Arwen than with Elladan and Elrohir, though he knew she had loved them as much. 

“I am so glad you never came home with Celebrían the day she got ambushed by those orcs.  I would have lost you too, and you were little more than an elfling back then.” 

Looking back over his long life that seemed so very long ago. 

Gone were the days when he had held her during the night when she had been frightened of different things.  Gone were the nights when she wanted to know where her naneth had gone and when she would return.  Arwen had some centuries ago come to terms with the fact her mother would never come back to them in Middle-Earth but she had taken the longest to understand that. 

"Elladan!  Elrohir!" 

Elrond blinked as his daughter greeted her brothers.  It had taken them a while to find the two of them indeed.  He wondered what had kept them from finding her sooner.  Perhaps one of them would tell him later.  Or perhaps he already knew.  They might have been giving him some time alone with their sister before joining them.  At times they could be considerate like that while at other times they caused him more annoyance than anything even now. 

"What are you two doing in here?  I thought you disliked libraries?" 

Elladan laughed. 

"We only came here..."

"... Because this is the last time..."

 "... We'll get to see you..." 

Arwen smiled. "I am going to miss you all." 

"Not as much as we..." 

"... Will all miss you surely?" 

"Who can say?" 

Indeed who could say who would miss who the most?  Elrond knew he would always miss his daughter.  She had been the one he had always tried to protect, ever since the incident that had caused Celebrían to sail to Valinor five centuries or so ago. 

Elrond looked at his three children, thinking as he did.  None of them really knew what it meant to be divided by such a choice.  Now he seemed to feel as though it was Elros and himself all over again. 

"Is something wrong, Adar?" Elladan asked, looking at him. 

"I don't believe so, unless you count a memory as something wrong, Elladan," Elrond replied. 

"What memory?" Elrohir asked. 

"The time back at the end of the First Age, when my brother Elros and I had to make the same choice as you three."  Elrond paused.  "It was hard in the first years after that day.  Could either of you two imagine not having each other around all the time?  I know all too well what it is to be a twin, though I've outlived mine for so long.  Elros chose to be of the Edain as you know and I lost him forever that day.  The twin bond that you two have... We had one.  While I could still sense him while he dwelt in Numenor, once he left Middle-earth to go there I never got the chance to visit him.  Oh I tried to find a chance to visit him when I knew he would soon pass away, four centuries after our choice, but it never happened." 

He paused looking at Arwen.  "Yet even now I still feel him with all of us, for his line endures.  Aragorn is the last of the line of my brother that I will ever know." 

Aragon was enough generations apart from Arwen though that Elrond could accept that marriage.  Strange though it seemed to him, for his brother’s descendant to be marrying Elrond's own daughter. 

"I have had a more active role in Elros' descendants since the Last Alliance.  A shame I did not know those before Elendil that well.  I cannot dwell on that now, I know, but losing him to the path of the Edain never stopped hurting me.  That is one of the reasons I am going to Valinor.  To get away from that, and be happier than I've been for some time." 

Elrond suddenly grinned.  "Why do you two think I never got as angry as you thought I might after one of your practical jokes, regardless of at who's expense it was?  Elros and I had our share of causing such trouble ourselves in Lindon, once." 

More than once he’d ended up in trouble for some of the things they had done from time to time.  He remembered being scolded by Ereinion when he was only young, and Círdan sometimes scolded him as well.  Yes, Elrond had punished his sons every time, but he had been himself, so he had known what that felt like. 

"You played jokes on people?"  Elladan looked incredulous. 

"Yes, Elladan, I did, but that happened a long time ago.  Six millennia at least." 

To say he did not look forward to getting to Valinor would be a lie. His other family members who no longer dwelt in Middle-Earth were waiting for him to re-join them there.  The white gulls called, and he knew the time had come. 

“We should head for the courtyard,” Elrond said finally.  “It is time we left.” 

"I will come," Arwen murmured, wrapping her arms around her father once more.  "At least to the courtyard anyway."

Elrond smiled, embracing his daughter once more.  This, would be the real goodbye for them, he knew.  He would not be able to say goodbye to her out in the courtyard.  That would be impossible for him to do.  When she let go and they both stood, he watched as the twins hugged their sister.

The four of them headed out together, and Legolas, waiting outside, talking to his father, did not take long to notice them, before he came over to join Elrond.  Elrond noted there were many of the Edain about, and in a way it did not surprise him.  Some of them he recognised, such as Eomer, and Faramir, others he didn't for there were simply too many. He turned to look where Aragorn stood, Arwen had joined him now once more. 

 _You may be the reason that I will never see her again, but she is happy,_ Elrond thought.  "Well, here we are, at the end of yet another age.  Only this time, there will be no more elves to help in the coming years.  Some of us may have endured since the First Age, but we have done many things so that Middle-Earth will still thrive after we pass into the west." 

Elrond paused, looking at the two of them. 

"My line will endure in Middle-Earth, as well as my brother's but I will never again have a hand in helping it to continue on.  I hope you will both be happy in the years to come, and that all of Middle-Earth will thrive into the coming Ages.  This land is yours now, Estel, and I hope you look after it well." 

The elves had created Middle-Earth to how the Valar had wanted, and now they were giving up all they had done, to head to Valinor, and live in peace for the rest of their long lives.  He had not used the name he had called Aragorn as a child in over a century for him, but now it seemed right.  Hope indeed would be needed in the years to come. Things were as they should be. 

"Le fael, adar." 

Elrond smiled, he had not heard Aragorn call him that in as many years as he had not called him Estel.  "Savo 'lass a lalaith, Aragorn, Arwen." 

"Alámenë, adar," Arwen replied. 

Long had it been since Elrond had heard the language of the Noldor, he'd almost forgotten that she'd learnt some of it in the past.  He nodded, before turning back towards where Legolas and Asfaloft waited for him.  Climbing up onto the horses' back, he helped Legolas up. 

The elves started out of the city, and Elrond looked back more than once while his daughter could still be seen watching them depart. Elladan and Elohir rode beside them in silence. 

It was time to head for the Grey Havens, and then to Valinor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation -   
> Savo 'lass a lalaith - Have joy and laughter (Sindarin)  
> Alámenë - Go with our blessings (Noldorin)


	33. Last Days In Lindon

No one seemed to be in too much of a hurry to complete the journey from Minas Tirith to the Grey Havens, but even so, it soon ended.  The green lands rose up around them, and Elrond felt a feeling he had not known for a long time.  For the first time in well over three millennia Lindon felt like home, even though he would not be staying for long. 

He led the others toward where Círdan lived near the docks, knowing that they had been seen. Elves were coming out to greet them, those who called Lindon home even now.  There might not be as many as there were before the end of the Second Age but there were still quite a few. 

Plus, there were some Noldor amongst those who had remained in Rivendell with him until he chose to sail, they were with him now. 

“Mae govannen, Elrond!” 

Elrond turned in the saddle, to see Círdan coming towards him. 

“Well met indeed, Círdan, mellon-nin.  Long has it been since I last came here, but I come for the same reason as the last.”  He dismounted, grinning at his oldest friend. 

The ancient, bearded elf nodded.  “I felt it would be.  Our time has ended, and I knew it would be only a matter of time before you came here, even though I know one of your family will never.” 

“Ai, Arwen won’t ever sail, but even so, the rest of my family will.”  Elrond found that telling Círdan of his daughters’ choice didn’t seem as hard as he had thought.  “She takes after Elros.” 

“That is a shame to hear.  I remember when Elros left you behind only too well.  I hope she knows what she’s chosen, and that she did it for the right reasons, mellon-nin.”  Círdan nodded.  “There has been a steady stream of elves coming through here of late.  As such, of all the ships I have had prior to now, only two remain.  Considering how many are with you, I feel you will need both.  Another will be made for those who remain here with me now.  Do not worry about us. We will all join you in Valinor soon.” 

Elrond paused.  “We will not sail yet.  There are a few others who we are waiting for, unless they have arrived?” 

“None have come this way for a good week, and those who did before then have sailed.  Who are you waiting for?” 

“Mithrandir and two hobbits,” Elrond replied.  “One whom my daughter offered her place on a ship into the west, the other is a good friend of mine.” 

Círdan nodded.  “I had wondered when they would be mentioned.  I have heard that they were the ones who bore the One Ring also, weren’t they?” 

“Yes. We will wait for them.  They should not have to stay here after dealing with such a dark object as the ring Sauron made.” 

“There are many houses here that are empty.  Feel free to divide yourselves amongst them while you wait,” Círdan replied. 

Elrond smiled.   _Long has it been since I have been in the buildings here, far too long_.  He turned to look at Legolas.  “I wonder if any still dwell where I used to.”   _After all, I lived in the palace here._  

Legolas raised an eyebrow.  “Can you remember where it was?” 

Elrond thought back for a few minutes, very much aware of Galadriel going to talk to Círdan, with Celeborn as he did so.  “I believe I can remember, yes.” 

He would rather not wait around at the moment.  The expression on Círdan’s face had changed, to one of slight irritation.  Perhaps he knew of how Galadriel had treated Elrond of late.

“Come.”

He took Legolas’ hand, and walked back under one of the archways, knowing one of the other elves from Lindon would look after Asfaloth for now.  Elrond stopped walking.  “What I do wonder of is whether any dwell in the palace, Legolas.  For that is where I used to dwell, back in the days when I was Gil-Galad’s herald.”  He heard the twins gasp, and knew they would follow him, if only to see more of the places their father knew here. 

Thranduil laughed at this point.  “That seems far too long ago, Elrond!” 

Elrond chuckled.  “Indeed, you were much easier going back then, Thranduil.  Not to mention naught more than a Prince.  Will you come with us, mellon-nin?” 

Thranduil smiled at him. "I think I will, yes. This is one place I’ve never been in all my years. After all, the councils I always was at were in Rivendell, never here in Lindon. This is all as new to me as it is too all our sons. I’m most interested in seeing more of Lindon while we’re here, I’ll likely wander while I can." 

Elrond nodded, before he led the others toward the palace. The gates were open, and he could hear others moving about in the halls as he pushed a door open. He blinked though as another elf stopped where he was in the corridor and looked over at him. The brown haired ellon's eyes widened as he looked back at Elrond. 

"Mae govannen, Luvior!" Elrond grinned. "I cannot believe you are still here, I'd thought you would have sailed centuries ago." There certainly had been talk of it after Gil-Galad fell, when Elrond had refused to live in Lindon once more, and abandon Rivendell. 

"I chose to wait, Elrond, until you had sailed.”

“Well then, you need wait no longer. That is why I am here once more, mellon-nin. The time has come for me to leave these lands.” He had been surprised to say the least to see Luvior still here. For the elder elf had taught Elrond much of his knowledge of healing. It was something that Elrond was grateful for over the years. “I’m sure there is still much for you to be doing before you sail yourself.” 

“I will sail when Lord Círdan chooses to, Elrond,” Luivor replied. 

Elrond nodded. “Feel free to come and find me when you arrive at Valinor. You will always be welcome where I am.” 

“I’ll remember that. I’m guessing you’re going to stay here as you used to?” 

“Only until three more people arrive who plan to sail with us, yes,” Elrond replied. 

“You’ll find that we heard you were coming. Most of the rooms in here are kept in good order, particularly your own.” 

Elrond paused. “Le fael, Luvior. I will use that suite indeed.” He looked at the others.  “Come on.” 

He led them further down the corridor and up some stairs. 

It was time for him to face some very old memories that would only come from being in this palace, but he would manage. _It’s only for a few days,_ he thought. _I can handle being here that long at least._ Once on the third floor, he turned to look at his sons, Thranduil and Legolas. 

"Pick a room for yourselves. Legolas, if you'd come with me?" 

Legolas grinned. "When don't I?" 

Elrond heard the others moving off on their own. He took Legolas' hand, and led him up to one of the doors. "This was where I once lived. Back in the days when we all had a High-King." 

"Back when you were with him?" 

Elrond smiled. "Yes. Back before I founded Imladris too. Once that was built I never returned here with him." 

He pushed the door open. The room was the same as he remembered, high wooden panelled stone walls, the massive double bed with its elaborately carved headboard and foot end, the wide open windows, letting a light breeze through, carrying the scent of the salt water sea.

 _It's been an age since I was here, and yet nothing has changed._ Aside from it being Legolas who he shared this room with, not Ereinion. 

"What will you do if he's there?" 

Elrond blinked. 

"If who is there?" 

"Gil-Galad." 

"I don't know, Legolas." The thought of seeing Ereinion again after so long... it felt daunting. "Last time I saw him, he was engulfed by flames by Sauron, on his way to Mandos' Halls." The memory was all too vivid in his mind now. "He offered me his title you know. I could have taken it if I had chosen to." 

"Why didn't you?" Arms folded around him gently. 

Elrond turned to face him, away from the window. 

"I had Rivendell to think of. At the time I was its lord, I did not have Celebrian, or our sons and daughter. I could not abandon that which I strove so hard to create, and I am glad I never did. We would not have met had I taken the title of High-King. Thranduil never came here, until now. Much would have been different. I would have been different, and something Gil-Galad said to me also. The fate of the High-King is ill-ended. All of them died in some conflict, and I never wanted that for my fate. I doubt many would accept a Peredhel for a high-king either, even though I am the great grandson of one of the past High Kings, Turgon who was also King of Gondolin." 

Elrond paused, thinking back over those years that he had not thought of for so long. 

“Truth be told, I was never interested in such a title. At the time, I had Gil-Galad as my lover, Legolas, and that was enough for me.”


	34. Almost Time

_He sat, curled into a ball, in the cave he and Elros had been living in for a few days. Maglor and Maedhros had left them behind while off on an errand. Not at home though, but in a cave along the way. A cave that they said not many knew of, but could they really believe so?_

_Elrond sighed. So boring it was, sitting here waiting for Maglor to return, so he could get back to all his books that he liked to read. He hadn't been able to being even one with him on this little trip away from home._

_"Want to go outside of the cave?" The older of the two twins asked._

_"No," Elrond replied. "We were told to stay here. We're not safe out there."_

_"I want to explore for a bit. Stay here if you want, El," Elros replied, before he slipped out of the cave._

_Elros came back some hours later, and Elrond stiffened not long after. A horse neighed, and it didn't sound like Maglor's mare._

_He rounded on his twin. "Now who's followed you, Ro?"_

_Elros blinked, raising an eyebrow. "No one, I saw no one while I was out." Then he grinned. "Let's confuse them, shall we?"_

_At the sound of boots, Elros frowned, seeming to want to move away from the approaching person, whom, they could not see yet._

_“I don’t like this…”_

_“I know Ro, but perhaps we’ll be safe whoever it is coming,” Elrond replied, getting up and moving to stand next to his brother._

_Whoever was coming, unless it was Maglor, wouldn’t be expecting twins waiting in the cave. At least with that, Elrond knew they had the upper hand, but then again, what could two elflings like them do really?_

_What they weren't expecting was the tall golden haired ellon who came into their sight._  

* * *

 

Elrond sighed as he looked around the cave he now stood in, feeling three sets of eyes on him. Legolas, and the twins. He'd promised to show the three younger elves a bit of Lindon while they waited for Mithrandir. 

"This was the cave Gil-Galad first found me, and Elros in as elflings.” 

“How’d he know you were in here? This part of the cave’s well hidden from sight of the entrance,” Elladan asked. 

“Elros went out exploring, when we were told by Maglor to stay hidden. I did as I was told, my brother chose not to. Gil-Galad later told me that one of his guards had seen Elros, and had informed him that there was an elfling wandering about in the woods. He came to see who he could find.” 

Elrond smiled. 

“That was the day we started living in Lindon with him. He took us in, and together my brother and I lived in the palace until we were sixty, and the end of the First Age came. It was then that we had to make our choice, unlike you two who have had so long to ponder it.” Elrond glanced at his sons. “Elros sailed to the now gone land known as Numenor later that year, and took his place as King, becoming known as you both know, Elros Tar-Minyatur.” 

He paused. 

“With him we sent the original White Tree, Nimloth, which now thrives in Minas Tirith, thanks to Isildur saving a fruit from Nimloth. Over time, we became quite aware that the Numenoreans had started to regret my brother’s choice against being immortal, and it did not take long for Sauron to infiltrate Numenor. They started to worship Morgoth, when originally they had Eru. At least one of the councilors remained faithful to all of us in Middle Earth, and through his son, whom I later met, Elendil, they came across the sea to settle in Gondor, and Arnor. When they arrived here, Numenor had sunk beneath the sea. I only got to see Numenor for myself once, and it is a shame that it is lost. Elros put so much effort into that land.” 

Elrond closed his eyes.  Those days seemed so very long ago now, and in truth they were, six millennia had gone by since he had heard of his brothers’ death. 

“I never got to see Elros again after it had been four hundred years since we parted.  I never got to say goodbye to him when he died, but I do not know that I would have been able to.” 

Elrond paused, thinking for a few moments. 

“We should head back into Lindon. I thought you three would like to see this place, considering it’s here that life truly began for me at least.” He looked at the twins. “I was born in Beleriand, which too is below the sea; the only part remaining to this day is Lindon. We will sail over where I was born, and I won’t even be able to tell you when we do. Doriath also, we will pass over, which is where Celeborn came from long ago.” 

He did not even remember the place where he had truly begun, not anymore. Too long had passed by since he was there, and he knew he’d rather not remember those days. _Wars seem to have followed me wherever I go._ At least there was finally peace in Middle Earth, no more trouble to come. 

The four elves rode back into the havens, heading back toward the palace. Elrond was surprised as they entered the courtyard when he saw Celeborn waiting there. He raised an eyebrow, looking toward his old friend. 

“Galadriel wants to talk to you, Elrond,” Celeborn explained. “I was starting to wonder when you’d be back here, since Círdan told us to find you here. Seems he knew where you’d choose to stay while you’re here.” 

“He should know me well enough,” Elrond replied. “This was home once for me.” For a moment, he considered what to do. Elrond turned to look at Legolas. “I’ll join you soon. Best I go see what she wants.” 

* * *

 

A good hour later, he was walking back up to the room where he knew Legolas likely was, only to run into Círdan on the way. He felt almost amused, though he didn’t want Galadriel finding that out, since he’d never expected her to apologise for the behavior he’d received from her lately. 

“Círdan?” 

Círdan smiled at him. “It seems you’ll be on your way before sunset, Elrond. Mithrandir has been sighted, he’ll be here very soon.” 

Elrond smiled. “I’ll let the others know who are upstairs. We’ll all be down soon.” He was looking forward to getting to Valinor. Soon he would see Celebrían again, not that he looked forward to telling her about Arwen’s choice, and he would be in a place where there was peace. 

Círdan nodded. “I’ll make sure the ships are ready.” He turned and left. 

Elrond hurried up the stairs, knowing time was going to pass quickly now they were almost finished waiting. “Elladan! Elrohir! Legolas!” 

Of course that called the three out, but Thranduil and many others who had travelled with him were looking out now. 

“What is it, Adar?” Elladan asked. 

“Mithrandir and the hobbits have been sighted. It’s time to get onboard.” He paused. “Choose whichever ship, since we’ll all get there together anyway. I am going to wait for them on the jetty though.” He knew he would not be the only one who would be waiting. 

The twins grinned, before turning back into their rooms. Soon, they and most others were heading for the docks. 

Elrond himself went back into the room that he and Legolas were sharing. He wished to change into something else. ****


	35. The Sea Beckons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last its time to go to Valinor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of the fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it, and telling it too. This story is not yet over, look out for a new fanfic by the name of “Aft I Aear” coming soon. It will be the last in this series.

Down to the docks the two of them went, Elrond having changed into a pale grey robe, and his circlet was back on his head. Vilya as well, he no long concealed, was there any need to, now that Sauron was gone, and Vilya's power rapidly diminished? It was almost as though the ring was just a ring, not the ring of power that it had always been known to be. He had noticed when talking to Galadriel that she certainly didn't hide Nenya anymore. It would remain to be seen whether Gandalf had Narya hidden still, but surely he knew there was no need to anymore. 

With Legolas, he walked down to the docks. 

"I'll meet you on board soon," he said, as he saw Celeborn and Galadriel waiting. Círdan wasn't far from them, though he was the only figure not wearing pale grey, but instead dark grey. "As soon as the others are here. I will board with Bilbo." He had grown fond of Bilbo in the days while the Fellowship sought to destroy Sauron's ring. He smiled at Legolas, who kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then headed aboard. The second ship had already pulled off from the dock, but was waiting. 

"Well, finally, it seems our time has come to an end." 

"Indeed. The sea calls us all home," Galadriel replied. 

"Eventually we will all be forgotten, but for now, at least the Edain remember what has left them behind from now on," Celeborn added. "We may fade into legend, but at least things here are finally at peace. Sauron can never return." 

"No, he cannot. With his ring gone, there is nothing left of him in Middle-Earth, and there is nothing of Numenor either for him to use to try and come back, since that land is under the sea," Elrond replied. 

The three of them stood in silence, waiting for Gandalf and the hobbits to arrive. The sun was setting when finally there was movement coming toward them, and finally, Gandalf came into sight. He stepped aside, letting the hobbits walk in front of him. 

 _Why am I not surprised that Merry and Pippin came with Frodo? The only one who I expected might come was Sam,_ Elrond thought with some amusement. He had little to say, and when Bilbo bowed slightly to him and the others, Elrond bowed his head in return. 

"The power of the three rings is ended. The time has come for the dominion of men," Galadriel spoke. 

Elrond stepped forward, smiling at the hobbits, and Istari. "I Aear cân ven na mar." He opened his arms, waiting for Bilbo. 

"I think I’m quite ready for another adventure." Bilbo started towards him. 

Elrond smiled, and when the hobbit reached him, as unsteady as he seemed in his older age now, than ever before in Rivendell, Elrond wrapped one arm around the hobbit protectively. He walked with Bilbo toward the ship and up onto it, allowing the others to say farewell as they chose. Elrond knew Galadriel and Celeborn had followed him up onto the ship once he was on board. 

Elladan and Elrohir came to meet him, and took Bilbo with them. For his sons too had grown rather fond of the hobbit. 

Legolas was waiting for him, just out of the way once Bilbo had gone off with the twins. Elrond turned to look back once more at Lindon. _And so I leave the place that once I knew only too well_. Never again would he see any of the land currently surrounding the bay, but he knew, this was the right thing to do. His time to pass from sight of Middle-Earth had come, and it had never felt more right. 

Legolas wrapped an arm around Elrond, and the blue eyes smiled at him. Nova could be seen further ahead, talking with Iswen. _I'm glad things worked out there, eventually_. So many they had been, and now, only the elves remaining with Círdan were left behind, aside from Arwen. 

"Long have I waited for the chance to sail," he murmured as they walked along the ship, down to where Nova, Thranduil, and a few others stood, looking out over Middle-Earth. 

"At least it is not the end for us," Legolas replied. "We have Valinor to explore now, and as long as we wish to get to know the Undying Lands." 

"Not to mention family to greet, and old friends," Thranduil said as the pair joined him. 

"Indeed." Elrond wondered where his own father was. Whether they would see his father's ship on the way to Valinor, or whether he would see him at the white shores. Only time would tell. 

Círdan could now be seen undoing the ropes holding the white ship to the dock, and Elrond knew it was time. He stood watching, even as the others disappeared into cabins under the floorboards, as the dock at the Grey Havens slipped further into the distance and finally out of sight.

 _Goodbye, Arwen._  

Feeling immensely tired, Elrond turned once Middle-Earth faded into the night, and headed down to the cabin he shared with Legolas to seek comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> I Aear cân ven na mar – The sea calls us home.


End file.
